


The Missing Prince of Alderaan

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Heartbreak, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Magic, Princes & Princesses, True Love's Kiss, fairytales - Freeform, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Prince Benjamin of Alderaan is missing. Princess Rey of Coruscant is trapped within her evil grandfather’s clutches. Breaking free of her grandfather and acting as a knight, Rey sets out to rescue Prince Benjamin from Exegol Castle where he lies in a sleep like death itself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 81
Kudos: 117
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Reylo AU inspired by too many Disney films and this prompt from Reylo Prompts on Twitter: Curious Cat Prompt: “Prince Ben Solo is taken by an evil wizard named Snoke. Rey, a fierce princess warrior defies her evil grandfather to save Ben. (Ben, in this scenario, is a damsel in distress).”
> 
> You can listen to my writing playlist for this story on Spotify by clicking [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42b0dFrayjVMpjf2Cdhxzp?si=HrASM7LCSU6PJasbCmHBmQ)

News spread rapidly across the four kingdoms. The Kingdom of Alderaan had notified the neighbouring kingdoms immediately after the disaster had struck, amid the panic word slipped out and it wasn’t long before everyone was talking about it. As a result of this, news reached the King of Coruscant’s granddaughter, Princess Rey Palpatine. 

It wasn’t often that news from outside the borders of her castle came Rey’s way, but even the servants were talking about it. The name Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo had floated around the palace walls and Rey immediately was interested. She had met the Prince on the few occasions her Grandfather had taken her to balls or galas; he had once even visited Coruscant for her 18th Birthday Ball, during which they had become quite good friends. When Rey had asked her lady in waiting, Rose, why everyone was talking about the Prince of Alderaan, she had been saddened by the news. 

“It was discovered one moon cycle ago,” Rose began as Rey prepared for bed, “That Prince Benjamin was missing from his bed. At first, the King and Queen had presumed he had awoken early and gone hunting or simply left to spend the day in the kingdom. However, when he did not return that night, a search party went out to find the Prince. Forgive me your highness but I do not know the details of what happened next, but the royal family came to the conclusion that the Prince had in fact been kidnapped.” 

Rey looked up at Rose who was in the middle of un-braiding her hair, “And is there anyone who may know of his whereabouts?” She asked curiously, she found it hard to believe that the Prince had disappeared so easily.

Rose shook her head, “There are men from both Alderaan and Tatooine out looking for him.” she explained, “But it seems as though tragedy has struck.”

“Surely we must not give up all hope,” Rey replied as Rose ran the brush through her hair. 

Rose sighed, “Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn your highness, but you have always been one to dream and hope, it has been weeks now and there is still no sign of the Prince. I think we all have reason to believe that the Prince may never return.”

That night, the Princess had lain in bed contemplating Rose’s words. She knew she was a dreamer, always believing in the best in people. But she couldn’t allow herself to give in to the idea that the Prince was gone for good. The incident was suspicious and Rey quickly found that her curiosity was getting the best of her and she was desperate to unravel the mystery surrounding the missing Prince. 

Sliding out of bed, she tiptoed across the stone floor and moved to her window. Sitting up on the window sill, she looked out at the kingdom below. Coruscant was the most powerful of the four kingdoms, ruled over by her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine. As Rey looked she wondered if maybe she could use her kingdom’s power and strength to her advantage. Rose had mentioned that men from Alderaan and Tatooine were out looking for the Prince, but Coruscant was far more powerful and had much larger armies than both of them. Maybe she could convince her grandfather to assist the King and Queen of Alderaan in their search, with her grandfather’s army, maybe they would be able to bring Prince Benjamin home more quickly. 

The next morning, with a hopeful heart, Rey made her way down to her grandfather’s throne room. Rey had lived under her grandfather’s protection since she was a child after her parents were killed in what her grandfather said was a tragic accident. When she was a child she would often cry for them, wishing for them to come back, keeping tallies on her bedpost for every day she had been separated from them. Her grandfather was a cold man who had never shown her an ounce of affection, leaving her to be raised by nannies and maids until it came to lessons involving the kingdom. 

Sheev Palpatine ruled with a firm hand, Rey often wondered if he even had a heart at times. Over the years she had lain witness to his cruel crimes, punishing his people and doing anything for power. 

He had raised her to follow in his footsteps, to be cold and not to trust anyone. But Rey had paid little attention to these lessons, she swore at a young age to never be like her grandfather. When she was Queen she would put an end to the pain and suffering in her kingdom, she would love and support her people, not use them as a tool to gain more power in the way her grandfather had for so many years. 

Maybe that was why she wanted to help the King and Queen of Alderaan to find their son in any way she could. This was her chance to do something good, to help people who were desperate. She had spent so much of her life locked away in the castle, her grandfather telling her it was so he could protect her. But Rey so desperately wanted to escape, to show the Kingdom that she could be their Queen, that she was more than her heritage suggested.

When she entered the throne room, her grandfather was seated upon his throne listening as one of his advisers discussed the rise in taxes. Rey waited patiently, her head dropped to avoid drawing attention to herself. Her grandfather had always taught her to be wary of who noticed her, sometimes she felt more like a ghost than a Princess. But in her grandfather’s eyes that is what she should be, seen but not heard.

He must have noticed her presence because shortly after she had entered the room, her grandfather had dismissed his advisors before gesturing for her to come forward. “What brings you down here, child?” he asked, his voice as cold as it usually was. 

Rey knelt down in front of his throne, bowing her head, “I wish to make a request, your majesty,” she answered, her gaze never leaving the stone floor. She had been taught to always address him as “your majesty” and Rey saw it to be appropriate now as the advisers lingered by the doors, no doubt trying to get an inside scoop on the royal family “gossip”. 

“A request?” he asked curiously, “Rise, my child.” 

Rey obliged, getting to her feet and looking up at the throne. Her grandfather was an old man, but she knew better than to let looks deceive her. He may look old and frail, but her grandfather had the power to launch a thousand ships at his fingertips. 

“What is the nature of this request?” 

Rey gulped and took a moment to gather herself before replying, “It is in relation to the recent events that have taken place in the Kingdom of Alderaan.” She watched as her grandfather furrowed his eyebrows, looking her up and down. At that moment she wished she had asked Sir Hux or Rose to stand with her, for now, she felt incredibly vulnerable under her grandfather’s gaze. 

“I presume you are talking about the missing prince of Alderaan?” 

Rey nodded, “Yes, your majesty, I believe we have the strength and resources to help our neighbours.” She said, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke.

“Speak clearly, Rey, no one will take you seriously if you mumble pitifully.” 

Rey looked up at him, raising her chin. This time she did speak clearly, confidently, “We have the means and power to be able to assist the King and Queen of Alderaan in their search for the lost Prince.” Rey watched as her grandfather leaned forward, clearly intrigued by what she was saying. It wasn’t often that she made such requests, she tried to avoid social and political affairs as much as possible.

“But why would we help them? It is of no concern to us.” 

Rey had to refrain from scoffing at her grandfather’s words. Of course, why did she allow herself for a second to believe that her grandfather would be in any way sympathetic? Her grandfather hated Alderaan, and hated the royal family even more. 

“Is it not the right thing to do? Tatooine has offered assistance, shouldn’t we do the same?” she asked, her voice growing louder as she felt her confidence grow.

“It is a sign of weakness, the Queen of Alderaan will fall if these events unravel in the way I have predicted.” 

Rey’s anger rose at the realisation of his cruelty “As the heir to the throne, I suggest we take action immediately.” She exclaimed, “It is our duty to help a neighbouring kingdom-” 

Before she could continue, she was interrupted when a flash of lightning escaped the king’s fingertips and hit her square in the chest. Rey fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Despite how often she experienced them, she hadn’t gotten used to her grandfather’s punishments. 

“When did you become so defiant, Rey?” he asked as he moved down from his throne, “You should know better.” Rey looked around the room, only to discover that she was alone with her grandfather. That would only make the punishment worse. 

“Stand.” Palpatine demanded. 

Rey rose to her feet immediately, not wanting to anger him further. He approached her and reached up, his old wrinkled hand cupping her cheek. She refused to flinch as he wiped away the stray tears that had escaped. “This is the last I want to hear about the Prince of Alderaan, have I made myself clear?” 

Rey nodded, “Yes, your majesty,” she said, refusing to show the fear in her voice.

“Good,” he said, his hand leaving her face as he moved back to his throne. “I suggest you retire to your tower, Rey, I’d hate to have to teach you another lesson.” 

Rey dropped into a curtsey, “Yes, your majesty,” she said once again, she knew all too well what his lessons entailed. 

Her grandfather dismissed her and she left the room quickly, breaking into a run when she was out of sight. She ran through the castle, refusing to slow down until she reached the safety of her bedroom. 

* * *

_A castle. A dark, forgotten and abandoned castle. A temple. A temple where evil lurks around every corner. She’d been here before, only once. Her grandfather had taken her there to teach her a lesson. She had been twelve years old at the time and he had brought her to the forgotten kingdom of Exegol to meet with one of her grandfather’s oldest friends, a dark wizard who went by the name Snoke._

_It was a horrible place, cold and dark. Rey had hated it as a child, just as she did now. She found herself moving through the ruins of the castle, not another soul in sight. She was alone. She hated being alone._

_Rey had been alone her whole life, locked away in Coruscant Castle, banned from visiting the outside world. The castle walls were the bars of a cell she knew she could never escape from, no matter how hard she tried._

_Her feet carried her deeper into the castle, leading her to a spiral staircase. Without hesitation, she began to climb, walking up the stone stairs. As she looked ahead, she could see light in the distance and knew she was nearing her destination._

_She moved faster, she knew something she had been searching for was at the end of this journey. Desperate longing filled her, she needed to reach it before it was too late. Taking the steps two at a time, she knew she didn’t have long. The light above grew stronger, fiercer, brighter. Until she reached the top, she’d made it._

_Rey was greeted by a circular room, the top of the tower. The tallest tower in Exegol castle. She entered the room with caution, breathing slowly when she was met with a large bed. She gasped. Lying upon the bed was none other than Prince Benjamin of Alderaan, the missing Prince._

_This was it. This is what she had been looking for. A sense of duty washed over her, she was destined to help this man._

_Her heart pounding, she approached the bed and sat down next to the Prince’s sleeping form. What was she to do now? How could she help him?_

_“A kiss.”_

_Rey looked up, searching the room for whoever had spoken. But there was no one there, she was alone._

_“You’re not alone.”_

_This was the voice of Prince Benjamin, she was certain of it. Rey turned back to him, only to see he was still sleeping, almost peacefully. She recognised his voice from the ball nearly ago. She could feel a connection between them as she looked down at him._

_Rey found herself leaning closer to him, they were inches apart. Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against his._

_BANG_

_Rey felt everything around her disappear, “Prince Benjamin!” she called out as she looked for him. But he was nowhere in sight. The room around her began to collapse, she was falling._

_Rey screamed out as darkness surrounded her and she could feel a blazing heat burning her skin. Her grandfather’s punishments racked through her, the familiar bolts of lightning piercing her skin._

_She wanted to cry and scream. She wasn’t alone. She couldn’t be. Not now that she had found the Prince, the connection between them was clear._

Rey woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed as she gasped for breath. That dream, no, _nightmare_ , had felt so real. Sweat trickled from her forehead, the stress of the experience made her feel on edge. 

It meant something. She was certain of it. Was Prince Benjamin really locked up in Exegol Castle? It had been abandoned for years, the kingdom was destroyed in a war centuries ago. Why would he be there of all places? Why was there no clear explanation? 

Sliding out of bed, she moved to her mirror and stared at the woman standing before her. 

An orphan. A Princess. An heir to the most powerful Kingdom in the world. 

But what did she want to be? Did she want to follow in her grandfather’s footsteps? Do only what resulted in her own personal gain? 

Her whole life she had answered to someone else, her grandfather. He taught her that power was key, that her life goal should be to become the ultimate ruler. Palpatine used fear as his tool. The Kingdom of Coruscant respected him out of fear, not because they believed his actions were right and following him would benefit them. The people should feel loved, respected and receive a sense of compassion from their leaders. 

No.

She would no longer sit around being a Princess whose main concern was how she looked, how she walked, how she talked. She was going to help people. Not because it would benefit herself, but out of compassion for other people, those less fortunate than herself and those who needed her help. 

Moving away from the mirror, Rey walked out of her room and into the dark hallway. Pulling a sword from an armour stand, she walked down the corridors of the castle, her destination certain. 

She climbed the tallest tower of Coruscant, running up the stone steps, just as she had done in her dream. When she reached the top, she pushed open the door of the dusty attic that had been her hideaway as a child. 

Moving to the archway that once had been a window, she looked out. From here you could see all four kingdoms, Coruscant, Alderaan, Tatooine and Exegol. Outside rain poured down, coming towards her through the window and making her nightgown damp. Above thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the attic.

Rey looked at the kingdoms, then down at the sword in her hand. Her whole life, she had been a slave to her grandfather’s regimes just as much as the people of the kingdom had been. She refused to follow that regime any longer.

Maybe it was the dream. The dream that had inspired her to follow her own destiny, to do what she believed was right. Or maybe it was because she finally admitted that she wanted to be free.

Rey raised the sword and held out her waist-length hair. Taking a deep breath, Rey moved the blade of the sword, slicing through her brown locks. They fell into a pile of the floor, discarded with the duties Rey had lived by since she was five. 

Still clutching the sword, Rey moved to a large wooden chest. She knew what lay within and opened it, pulling out the items from within. Discarding her nightgown, she pulled on the heavy silver armour, taking a red sash that lay with it and using it to tie her now shoulder-length hair into three buns, just how her mother had taught her all those years ago.

Rey looked down at the helmet that lay in the trunk. She took it without hesitation, placing it upon her head, shielding herself from the world. With her sword in hand and a hopeful heart, Rey left the attic. Moving as quickly and as quietly as she could through the castle in the direction of the stables. 

As she passed through the throne room, she paused to look up at the empty seat where her grandfather usually sat. One day, one day things would be different. When she sat upon that throne, the ways of the Kingdom would change.

When Rey reached the stables, she looked around, the last thing she wanted was to bump into a stable boy. 

Opening up one of the gates, she stepped inside to see BB8 munching on hay. The horse looked up at her and Rey wondered if her horse recognised her. BB8 didn’t seem to mind when she placed the saddle upon his back and mounted him. 

They paused at the stable doors and Rey took a deep breath before going out into the storm, leaving behind the prison of her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As incredible as they are, I believe there is something far more beautiful in the universe.” Ben said quietly. 
> 
> Rey chuckled, her eyes still scanning the sky, “That’s quite a statement Prince Benjamin, what is it?” 
> 
> “She is standing right in front of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I hope you are doing well today and enjoy this new chapter!

_ _

_ 1 year ago _

Rey stood in the shadows in the far corner of the room as she sipped her champagne. She hated these balls, even if this particular one was to celebrate her 18th birthday. Her grandfather was discussing issues with the guests, engaging and socialising. Rey knew she should be doing the same but couldn’t find the motivation to do anything of the sort. She’d rather steal a bottle of champagne from the kitchens and take it to her room where she could celebrate her birthday in peace, maybe even invite Rose to keep her company. 

Rey had no say when it came to sending out invitations. Not that she minded, it wasn’t like she had anyone she could invite. Instead, her grandfather had taken it as an opportunity to engage with the other leaders, most likely to further manipulate them. 

Before the celebrations had started, her grandfather had taken her aside and told her she should take the opportunity to speak to the eligible bachelors of the three kingdoms. Rey had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the comment. It was one of the things she hated most about her grandfather, he insisted that she marry before she took the throne in order to ensure she would be able to produce heirs. Throughout the evening, her grandfather had introduced her to several young men. Within a few minutes of talking to each of them, Rey had decided that they were arrogant and downright horrible people. After a while she grew tired of following her grandfather around the ballroom and decided to retreat to the back corner where she could watch the celebrations from afar.

As her eyes scanned the room, her gaze fell upon the King and Queen of Alderaan. The Queen seemed to be scolding the King as she straightened his tie, Rey chuckled. She had always admired the pair, she had met them on several occasions and found herself comfortable with them, especially the King. King Han Solo had been a smuggler before he married the Queen, Rey enjoyed discussing mechanics and technology with him, it wasn’t often that she was able to share those interests with another person. Queen Leia Organa-Solo was Rey’s childhood hero. As a girl, she had been able sneak books past her grandfather, ones he didn’t consider to be appropriate reading material. Rey would spend hours in her attic, losing herself in the stories of Princess Leia, the woman who had led an army to victory. The fact it was her grandfather who she had defeated didn’t bother her in the slightest. 

However, it was for that reason that Rey was in the corner of the room drinking champagne instead of approaching the couple. Relations between them and her grandfather were far from civil, approaching the King and Queen would infuriate her grandfather. 

So she watched as they playfully quarrelled from a distance, a small smile across her face as she wondered what it would be like if she had parents like them, if she had parents period. 

She looked down at her half empty champagne glass, maybe sneaking off to her room wasn’t such a bad idea, it would certainly be more interesting than this ball. 

Dipping into an alcove, Rey chucked her drink before swiping another from a passing waiter. If she chose the right moment, she could sneak out with very few people noticing her. Most of the guests would be either too drunk or too self indulgent to notice her absence. 

After downing the second glass, Rey began to feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol. She hadn’t drunk anywhere near enough to be wasted, she was proud to say that she could just about drink anyone under a table. 

Looking from left to right, Rey took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and prepared to make her escape, to move quickly around the edge of the ballroom to the doors. When she stepped out, she immediately bumped into something large and firm. 

“Oh fuck,” she groaned as she lost her balance.    
  


“Oh, your highness!”

Rey looked up, ready to send a string of curses to whoever had interrupted her carefully thought out escape plan. As her eyes fell upon the fool, she found herself taken aback when her gaze met the dark brown eyes that were looking down at her in concern. She knew this man. She looked over his features, his dark hair that hid his adorably large ears. 

“Your highness?” he said softly, still looking straight into her eyes.

It was then that Rey noticed his hand on her arm, holding her gently as she tried to regain her balance. She backed away slightly and his hand fell. “I am so sorry, your highness,” said Rey, dropping into a curtsey for the Prince of Alderaan, “I was not looking where I was going.”

The Prince bowed, “Please, your highness, the fault was all mine,” he said in return. Rey smiled timidly at him, blushing slightly. “And please, call me Ben, I do not see why you should call me by a title in your own castle.”

Rey let out a chuckle. “Well then I must insist that you call me Rey,” she said. 

A small smile spread across Ben’s face. They stood in silence, quietly watching the ball around them as if they were simply onlookers. “I am sure you have been congratulated many times this evening,” Ben began. 

Rey raised her hand, “Please don’t, I’d rather not think about it.” she said cutting him off. 

Ben gave her a quizzical look, “And why is that?” he asked curiously. 

Rey sighed, “Let’s just say that all it marks is another year I’ve been here.” she answered, gesturing to the ballroom. She knew it was a bad idea to be saying anything like this to Ben, she hardly knew him. But if he was anything like his parents, which she suspected he was, she felt could trust him. 

“Believe me, I know the feeling.” 

Rey looked across the ballroom, her gaze falling upon his parents, she shook her head. “I don’t think you understand.”

Ben turned to her, “Then help me to.”

* * *

_ Present Day _

The forests surrounding Exegol castle had died long ago. All that remained were the corpses and debris of an area that had once been thriving with life before it was destroyed in a war long ago. The ground beneath BB8’s hoofs was coarse and rough, a soil with no purpose, with no lie remaining to feed even baby weeds. There were ruins of buildings where the people of Exegol had lived, homes of families reduced to rubble.

Rey’s heart clenched. She knew a fair amount about the war that had raged in these lands. King Plagueis of Exegol had been the most powerful man in the world throughout his reign. It was rumoured that he had power greater than life itself. She recalled how her grandfather had told her at thirteen the tragedy of King Plagueis the wise. The late king had a magic-like power, one that Rey presumed was much like her Grandfather’s. Except, in some way she believed the old king used it for good, at least that’s what Palpatine told her. King Plagueis learnt how to manipulate and create life, save the ones he cared about from dying. 

His only mistake was teaching his pupil everything he knew. When the war began and Exegol fell, he was murdered in his sleep by said pupil. Her grandfather had told her it was ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself. 

King Plagueis had no heir, leaving what remained of the kingdom to fall apart with no leader. Any surviving civilians moved away and the kingdom was abandoned. Until now it seemed, whoever had kidnapped Prince had brought him here of all places.

Rey climbed down from BB8, leading him gently to an old tree stump where she tied up one of his reins. “I’ll be back soon my friend, but I need to go alone,” she said gently, brushing his mane. BB8 let out a neigh and Rey chuckled quietly before moving away.

The Castle was nothing more than ruins, on the brink of collapse. It was just like her dream which made Rey suspicious of the situation. How had it been so accurate? Rey believed in magic but even this seemed too far fetched. She knew she was going out on a limb, following a dream. For all she knew, the Prince could be on the other side of the world, or worse…

When her grandfather discovered what she had done, he would be furious and most likely lock her away for good. The thought sent a shiver down her spine as she stopped at the large iron gates of the castle. This could be a terrible decision, the worst she’s ever made, this could kill her. She closed her eyes, recalling the dream. For the first time in her life, she had found something that made her feel like she wasn’t alone, that she had a destiny and a purpose. This risk was worth taking. 

Opening her eyes, she pushed aside her fear as she opened the iron gates and stepped into the castle grounds. Drawing her sword, she took slow steps as she moved. If anyone was here, the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. 

The entrance to the castle was unclear due to the apparent lack of a door. Rey looked up at the towers standing high in the sky, and sure enough at the top of the tallest tower, she could see a light shining through the window. How she was going to get up there, she didn’t know. She prayed the staircases of the building were still in one piece. 

Taking another deep breath, Rey stepped through one of the gaping holes in the castle’s exterior walls. Beneath her feet, the rubble skidded across the ground as she tried her best not to slip and fall on her arse.

With her sword stretched out ahead of her, Rey moved further into the darkness. The morning light shone through the cracks in the windows, guiding her deeper into the forgotten castle. The air around her was cold, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Rey whispered into the shadows. 

Her heart was pounding, something wasn’t right, she could feel it. It was as if something, or someone was watching her. Rey looked frantically around the room, “Hello? Is anyone there?” she called out.

A roar sounded through the castle in response to her question. Rey jumped back, startled and afraid. Her grip on her sword tightened, “Who’s there?” she exclaimed, trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice. Another deafening roar came back as the ground beneath her feet began to shake.

Fear immediately washed over her as a large shadow appeared on the stone wall in front of her. “Show yourself!” she said, her feet firmly rooted on the spot as she stretched out her sword, she wasn’t going to let herself be scared. She was Rey, Princess of Coruscant and she wouldn’t be intimidated, “I’m not afraid of you!” 

Rey watched as the shadow grew closer until a large beast stepped into the light. She gasped as her eyes moved over the creature, for standing in front of her was a dragon. Rey looked at the dragon in wonder, she thought they were a myth, a creature from children’s stories.

The dragon let out another roar, nearly knocking her off her feet. But the closer she looked, the less ferocious this creature looked. It could have attacked her, but it didn’t. As Rey drew closer, they flinched, it was just as afraid as she was. Slowly, Rey lowered her sword, placing it down on the ground in front of her. Then, with shaking hands, she pulled her helmet from her head. As she placed it on the stone floor next to the sword, the dragon’s eyes seemed to soften.

Hesitantly, she stretched her hand out towards the dragon. It let out another roar but she refused to be afraid, this creature had been hurt. They were so afraid. Her hand remained outstretched, she wouldn’t hurt them. 

The dragon slowly moved forward, looking down at her hand in wonder. Rey tried her best not to flinch as the dragon brushed the tip of its nose against her fingers. It tickled, Rey found herself laughing as it moved closer. Her hand gently stroked the dragon until it let out a contented sound. A small smile spread across her face, “You aren’t scary at all, are you?” 

As Rey stroked them, she noticed what a beautiful creature this dragon was. Sure it was large, had sharp teeth and she wouldn’t be surprised if it breathed fire but this creature wasn’t trying or going to hurt her. 

The dragon slowly backed away, no doubt losing interest in her. She watched as it lay down on the stone floor, closing its eyes as it slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

_ 1 year earlier _

“He can be so infuriating sometimes,” Ben said with a chuckle.

Rey smiled, “I can imagine, I’ve seen the way he and the Queen behave around each other.”

“Believe me, you only see them when they are on their best behaviour.” 

Rey laughed at that, she felt at ease with Ben. She had spent the past 20 minutes walking around the castle grounds as Ben recalled rather humorous stories about his family and life inside Alderaan Castle. 

The party seemed to be miles away, a light in the distance as they enjoyed each other’s company in the isolated garden. She hadn’t realised how much she needed a breath of fresh air until Ben had suggested it. He had told her his stories and she had told hers in return. Rey was pleased to learn that they had rather a lot in common. They shared a love for books and writing, Ben mentioned he enjoyed calligraphy in particular and could spend hours with just a pen and paper. 

The gardens were Rey’s favourite place, she adored the greenery and it was her favourite escape after her attic. Ben seemed to like it too and commented on the various flowers as they passed them. It was dark now, the moonlight guiding their way along the stone paths as they paused to look up at the stars shining down on them. 

“They are incredible,” Rey breathed. “I often wonder what it would be like to fly among them, to leave behind our world and explore the darkest depths of space.” Her gaze moved across the night sky, taking in the beauty above them. She loved astronomy, one of the few gifts her grandfather had given her that she had appreciated was a telescope for her 12th Birthday. 

“As incredible as they are, I believe there is something far more beautiful in the universe.” Ben said quietly. 

Rey chuckled, her eyes still scanning the sky, “That’s quite a statement Prince Benjamin, what is it?” 

“ _ She  _ is standing right in front of me.” 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat and she looked up at him, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. Their eyes met and he gave her a small smile. “I believe you are mistaken, your highness,” Rey breathed.

Ben shook his head, “I am rarely wrong, Rey, I have known you a number of years and watched you grow in beauty at every ball, every blasted event we have been dragged to.” Rey took a deep breath when he stepped forward, taking her hand in his. “You are a truly beautiful young woman, Rey, I would love the opportunity to get to know you better.”

Rey nodded in agreement, “I’d like that,” Rey breathed, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Prince Benjamin.”

Ben laughed, “You really need to stop calling me that if we are going to start spending more time together.” 

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk spread across her face, “Would you rather I called you Benny?” Ben rolled his eyes and took another step forward, his hands cupped her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. “When I’m with you, for the first time in my life I can just be Ben,” he breathed.

Rey found herself leaning closer to him, her own hands coming up to move across his cheeks. “Will you kiss me, Ben?” she asked gently. It was like she had dived head first into one of her books, standing in a moonlit garden beneath the stars with a handsome Prince. Ben nodded and leaned closer. They were inches apart when Rey slowly closed her eyes and-

“Rey, my dear, there you are!” 

Her grandfather’s voice made her jump, moving nearly a foot away from Ben as she turned to her grandfather. “What brings you two out here?” her grandfather asked suspiciously. 

Rey froze, there was that look in her grandfather’s eyes, one that she knew. She was in so much trouble, there was a good chance she would be seeing Ben again. Rey turned to him, he looked just as afraid as she was in that moment. 

“Well if neither of you have anything to say, Rey, I suggest we go back inside.” said her grandfather, offering her his arm. 

Dropping into a small curtsey she whispered, “Good evening, your highness.” 

Ben took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss it. He looked up at her, “Happy Birthday, your highness.” 

Rey smiled before moving to take her grandfather’s arm. He immediately led her away and Rey knew she was in for a whole world of trouble. But that didn’t stop her from turning to look over her shoulder to take one last look at her handsome Prince. 

Ben waved hesitantly, a small smile spread across his lips. They would see each other again, she was certain of it.

* * *

_ Present Day _

Rey looked around the castle when a light caught her eye. Her heart jumped when she noticed the spiral staircase, the one from her dream. 

Taking her sword from the stone floor, she walked towards it, slowly beginning her trek up the stone staircase. She looked up, the light was growing with each step she took and she knew she was nearing her destination.

_ Just like her dream… _

Rey gulped, it had been real. The dream was real. As she walked further, her steps became more certain. She was meant to be here, this was her destiny. 

Taking the steps two at a time, she knew she didn’t have long. The light above grew stronger, fiercer, brighter. Until she reached the top, she’d made it. 

Rey was greeted by a circular room, the top of the tower. The tallest tower in Exegol castle. She entered the room with caution, breathing slowly when she was met with a large bed. She gasped. Lying upon the bed was none other than Prince Benjamin of Alderaan, the missing Prince. He looked just as he had the last time she saw him at the ball, it was as if not a day had gone by since their walk in the moonlit garden. She knew that it was merely a hopeful wish, so much time had passed since then, the reality was that he may not even remember her. 

Rey looked around the room, but the Prince was the sole occupant. Rey sheathed her sword as she approached, she didn’t want to look threatening if the Prince woke suddenly. She cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping it would wake him.

Nothing.

Moving closer, Rey reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

Still no response.

She briefly wondered if he was dead. She moved her fingers to his wrist where she felt a slow and steady pulse. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took his hand in her own and looked down at him. He was motionless, his face blank as if he were trapped in a sleep like death itself. “What do I do?” she whispered.

“A kiss...” 

Again, that voice from her dream. She found herself looking around the room, knowing she was alone. Rey looked down at the Prince, her heart pounding as she slowly leaned closer to him. Part of her knew this was ridiculous, this happened in fairytales, not real life.

This is what she had wanted to do all those months at the ball. But this time it was just them, her grandfather couldn’t stop them now. Closing her eyes, Rey closed the distance between them and hesitantly brushed her lips against his. It was only then that it dawned on her that this was her first kiss. After a few moments, she drew back and watched nervously for if he would awake.

To her surprise, his eyes slowly opened and he winced at the harsh light of the room. The moment his eyes met hers, her breath caught in her throat as he whispered, 

“Rey...” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they made their way down the spiral staircase, Rey turned to him, “I should warn you now, there may be a dragon at the bottom,” she said calmly.
> 
> Ben’s eyes widened in alarm, “A what now?”
> 
> Rey laughed, “Believe me, you aren’t the weirdest thing about this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, I have now completed this fic so expect chapters soon!
> 
> A friendly reminder that you can listen to the Spotify Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42b0dFrayjVMpjf2Cdhxzp?si=fMAobnnUR2mZQgq09pWG0Q)

“Rey,” 

A smile spread across as he sat up, “It’s you,” he breathed, “You came.” 

Rey nodded slowly, “I couldn’t let you die out here alone now could I?” she said with a chuckle. A puzzled look came across his face as Ben looked around in confusion. “Where the hell am I?” He asked. 

“Exegol Castle,” Rey answered. “You were kidnapped, you’ve been gone for a whole moon cycle.”

Ben stared at her as he took in what she was saying. A blank expression moved across his face as his brows furrowed in concentration. “What?” He asked plainly. 

“You don’t remember anything?” She asked. 

Ben shook his head and Rey found herself unsure of how to explain the situation they had both found themselves in, she’d rather not explain that she had kissed him because a voice in the back of her mind told her to do so.

Why would someone kidnap him, put him to sleep and hide him away in a tower? It didn’t make sense, surely it would be easier just to kill him? Rey was determined to get to the bottom of all this, but first, they needed to escape. 

“I’ll explain everything later, but now we need to get out of here,” said Rey as she got to her feet. Ben followed, wobbling a bit as he stood, she supposed she would be the same if she had been asleep for a month. Rey grabbed his hands, bracing him as he regained his balance, “Woah, are you alright, your highness?”

Ben gave her a small smile, “I thought I told you not to call me that,” he breathed, leaning slightly closer.

Rey gulped as he began to close the distance between them. It was awfully tempting to kiss him again and never stop, but she couldn’t. Things weren’t the same as the night in the garden, they couldn’t exactly pick up where they left off. Could they have the relationship they had spoken of that night? 

When her grandfather found out what she had done, directly disobeying his orders, Rey already knew she was in for a greater punishment than the one she received on the night of the ball. The last thing she wanted to do was drag Ben down with her. First and foremost she was now his rescuer, his protector and she had to put her duty before her feelings. 

She awkwardly cleared her throat. “We really should get going,” she said, drawing away from him. Ben nodded in agreement, a wave of disappointment moved across his face, Rey tried her best to ignore it as she moved in the direction of the staircase. 

Drawing her sword, she gestured for him to follow her. As they made their way down the spiral staircase, Rey turned to him, “I should warn you now, there may be a dragon at the bottom,” she said calmly.

Ben’s eyes widened in alarm, “A what now?”

Rey laughed, “Believe me, you aren’t the weirdest thing about this place.”

“I don’t know whether that is reassuring or concerning,” he commented as they neared the bottom of the staircase. 

As they reached the final steps, Rey paused, gesturing for Ben to stay behind her as she peered around the corner. Taking slow steps, she moved into the dark corridor, her sword leading the way as Ben followed. 

Rey couldn’t help but nearly laugh as Ben let out a sigh of relief when they discovered that there was no dragon in sight. Rey turned to him, holding back her laughter as she mentally compared him to a little lost puppy.

Rolling her eyes, she took a sword from a nearby armour stand and handed it to him. “Really?” Ben asked, taking the sword from her. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know how to use it,” she said, “Unless of course, you want to continue to be the damsel in distress.”

Ben held the sword with confidence now as he moved closer to her. “Believe me, your highness, I am not in distress and definitely not a damsel,” he walked past her, a swagger in his walk as he moved through the ruins.

“Do you know where you’re going?” She called out after him, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to hold back her growing smile. 

“Well of course. Come, dear Princess, I will have us back in Coruscant in no time.” Ben called back over his shoulder. Rey scoffed at the comment as he sauntered away with his head held high. He wasn’t looking where he was going, for someone who had just woken up from what had most likely been a coma, he was surprisingly confident. 

If he kept walking over the rubble like that it wouldn’t be long before he-

“Shit.” 

Rey jogged over to where the idiot had tripped and fallen over the debris. Sinking to her knees, she helped him up, shaking her head and tutting like an annoyed parent. “You know what, maybe it would be better if you led the way, you obviously have more experience around here than I do,” Ben groaned as she helped him to his feet.

Rey chuckled. “Let’s leave the rescuing to the Princess, it’s probably best that we get Prince Charming home in one piece.”

Ben’s cheeks were shining red in embarrassment as he nodded slowly. “Well if you want to,” he mumbled.

Rey shook her head, her hand slapping him on the back, “Don’t worry, if anyone asks, I’ll tell them you defeated the dragon.” 

* * *

It wasn’t long before the pair reached the point where Rey had entered the castle. Fortunately, they hadn’t bumped into the dragon, Rey wasn’t sure whether or not they would be peaceful if their sleep was interrupted a second time.

They had walked through the ruins in a slightly awkward silence, both unsure of what to say, how could she ask someone who had been asleep for a month what they had been up to recently? Ben had watched her curiously as she led the way, her sword stretched out in front of her, slightly taken aback by her behaviour.

“What? Have you never seen a woman carry a sword before?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think we can both agree it’s rather uncommon for a lady, especially a Princess, to wield a sword,” he said slowly, afraid she might lash out if he didn’t choose his words carefully. 

Rey shrugged. “You have a point, but when I was locked away in my grandfather’s castle I needed something to do,” she turned to him as a smirk spread across her face. “I could beat you easily in a duel.”

Ben chuckled. “I’ll have to take you up on that one day.” 

A crash came from behind them and the pair immediately turned, their swords out in front of them as their eyes scanned the area for the source. “What was that?” Ben whispered.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good,” Rey replied, taking a few steps forward as the sound of rubble being shifted filled the room. 

She gestured for Ben to remain behind her, he reluctantly did so. “Who’s there?” Rey demanded, her voice far stronger than she felt.

“Ah the young Princess of Coruscant, what a pleasant surprise,” came a cold voice. Rey and Ben both looked around the room, searching for this mysterious person. They knew who she was, it didn’t exactly surprise her, she was a Princess after all. But she was afraid, he could potentially report back to her father. It would make it that much harder to lie about where she had been and why she had directly disobeyed him.

“Who are you?” Rey demanded, moving further into the darkness. 

Suddenly blazing light filled the room, a ring of fire surrounding Ben and Rey as they looked around in confusion. They stood back to back, holding onto their swords for dear life. This was magic, unlike anything she had seen before. Magic was rare, she had only witnessed it in action when her grandfather used his lightning, it was believed by many to be extinct. Rey was getting the feeling that there were a few magic-users in hiding.

“Is this part of the escape?” Ben asked her.

“Don’t make me feed you to the dragon,” she murmured. Ben chuckled behind her. Despite the annoying comment, Rey couldn’t help but relax slightly at the attempted humour. 

“There will be no time for dragons, neither of you will make it out of here alive.” the voice called out to them.

Rey glared into the empty space ahead of her. “Coward!” She shouted. “Show yourself!”

A figure dressed in a gold robe appeared before them, their face worn and disfigured. A cruel smile was spread across their lips as Rey and Ben looked at the man in confusion. Rey wasn’t usually one to judge someone by their appearance, but this man looked terrifying. 

“You broke my curse,” he stated, directing the comment to Rey, “It was intended to be unbreakable, do share with me how you did it.” Rey’s cheeks turned pink. An unbreakable curse? That she was able to break? But she was no one, she possessed no magic or great power. It had just been a kiss. 

As a child, she had read stories of true love’s kiss, the most powerful thing in the world. But true love felt too far fetched, surely it was impossible. It wasn’t like she had known Ben forever, they hadn’t seen each other since the ball. She couldn’t be his true love, for all she knew, he could have someone he loved back in Alderaan. Her heart sank at the thought.

Rey's gaze turned dark as she pointed the sword in the man’s direction, “So you are the one responsible for the Prince’s capture, I have every reason to arrest you this instant.” Anger built up inside her as she felt oddly protective over Ben, this monster had been the one who tried to hurt him.

The man cackled, “I would love to see you try, brave Princess.”

He was mocking her. She gritted her teeth, he was just like her grandfather and everyone else. Because she was a Princess, she must be elegant and graceful. She must walk like a Princess. Talk like a Princess. Always act like a fucking Princess. 

Never worth anything more than her grandfather’s trophy. She was his ‘project’, her only purpose was to follow in his footsteps, do everything he wanted.

Gripping her sword, Rey let out a shout before jumping over the flames surrounding her, moving to attack the mysterious man. As she moved to strike him with her sword, lightning flew from his fingertips, hitting Rey in the chest.

“REY!” Ben shouted, moving to assist her but his path was intercepted by the slowly rising ring of fire. 

She stumbled slightly, refusing to fall. Rey was used to this pain, it was just another of her grandfather’s punishments. Turning, she sent Ben a reassuring smile, letting him know she was okay. She was a survivor, she couldn’t be taken down like this. 

Ben leapt over the flames and turned his sword on the man as they began to circle each other, “You’re Snoke,” he said. Rey looked up in confusion, Ben knew this man.“You are the voice in my head.”

Snoke, her grandfather’s friend. This man was powerful, if he had been inside Ben’s head, Rey knew they were both in danger. It seemed that this was more than a kidnapping, Snoke wanted Ben for something. Whatever it was, Rey wasn’t keen to find out.

Rey raised her own sword, moving to Ben’s side. She had chosen her path when she kissed him in that tower, and she would stand by him no matter what. 

“Why are you drawing your sword, Ben? Are we not friends?” Snoke asked, “Everything I did was to protect you.” 

Rey looked to Ben who was staring straight at Snoke, his eyes hard as if he were fighting something inside him, torn at a set of crossroads. “Who is the true evil here, Ben? Me, the person who has accompanied you or all these years, or this girl, the daughter of your enemy?”

Rey wanted to shout at Ben that Snoke was lying, trying to manipulate them. She could see straight through Snoke, he was an old sorcerer hunting for power. Once again she was reminded of her grandfather, how he tricked the lords and officials of the kingdom into bending to his will. 

Ben looked between Rey and Snoke as if he were trying to decide what to do. She wanted to plead with him, to try and make him understand what Snoke was doing.

Before she could speak, Rey felt herself being thrown to the ground. An invisible pull took her weapon from her hand, Snoke had disarmed her and she watched as her sword flew out of her reach. He dragged her across the stone floor until she was kneeling before Ben, completely defenceless. 

She looked up at Ben, confused by what was going on. This was part of Snoke’s plan, she began to worry that Ben was falling for it.

“Young Ben, my apprentice. There is so much potential within you. You could be great, I can guide you. Prove to me you are worthy, prove to me you are worthy of the crown and my wisdom. Strike down the Princess and join me in the darkness,” boomed Snoke. Rey’s heart sank. Apprentice? Darkness? 

“I know what I have to do,” Ben said firmly, his eyes never leaving her own. 

She wondered if this was heartbreak. She felt betrayed. Escaping the castle and travelling to Exegol hadn’t been easy. When her grandfather found out about this, she would never be able to leave Coruscant Castle ever again. She had risked everything for Ben, thrown it all away because she hoped that by following this path, she had a chance at a better life. 

Her sacrifice truly meant nothing to him. The realisation that he thought of her the same way everyone else did, something to be used until he got what he wanted. She had saved his life and yet, he was willing to kill her.

“Ben,” she breathed. It was as if he had put on a mask and the man she knew was gone. As she spoke his name she pleaded with him, trying to find the man she knew was still there somewhere. She still had a chance.

“Pathetic child,” snarled Snoke. “He has been turned, your precious Prince is no more, only a true King of Darkness remains.” 

This couldn’t be happening, she refused to think it was real. This strange wizard had manipulated Ben, maybe he had been all along. The kind, funny Ben who had comforted her on her birthday, was gone. The man who stood before her was not the Prince Benjamin she knew. Rey closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She had no weapon to defend herself, her sword had been knocked out of sight. If Ben were to strike her now, there is nothing she could do to stop him.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, wondering if the man who she had stood with under the stars with was still in there somewhere. “Ben, please,” she said, her voice breaking as she felt herself tremble slightly.

“Do it, Ben,” demanded Snoke. “Kill your true enemy!”

Ben nodded and raised his sword, Rey braced herself for impact. At least now she wouldn’t have to answer to her grandfather, if she had gone back he may have even killed her himself. As dark as it sounded, she preferred dying at Ben’s hand than her grandfather’s. 

Ben’s other hand came hurtling towards her, he pushed her out the way before running at Snoke, raising his sword before slicing through the old man’s torso. She barely had a moment to recognise what was happening. 

Rey let out a scream as a blinding blue light appeared, forks of lightning firing out from the old man’s remains. Rushing back to her side, Ben grabbed her hand, pulling her behind a rock as they took cover. “What was that?” Rey exclaimed.

The castle around them began to shake, rubble and stone falling from the ceiling. “Rey, I promise you I will explain everything, but right now we need to get out of here.” Said Ben. As Rey met his gaze, she knew the man she had met at the ball had returned. She nodded in agreement and they got their feet.

The pair ran through the collapsing castle, being forced to change direction as debris blocked their paths. Rey looked around, searching for an escape, they were going to be crushed!

They were running around desperately when a loud roar filled the castle. “I think we may have woken the dragon,” said Rey. 

Seconds later, said dragon came around the corner, breathing fire through the ruins. “And he does not seem happy about it,” Ben commented as they dodged an incoming wave of fire. Not only was the castle collapsing, but it was now burning. Rey wondered if the universe hated her or if today just really wasn’t a lucky day. 

Ducking around a corner, they stopped to catch their breath within an alcove. “We can’t just stand here, we have to do something or we’ll be burned to ash!” Rey exclaimed.

“Any ideas?” Ben asked. 

One quickly formed in her head and Rey realised how crazy she was. “I’ve got something but it’s mad.” 

She stepped out of the alcove and ran towards the dragon, climbing up the rubble until she was close enough. Taking a deep breath, she jumped, landing on the dragon’s back. 

“Well, come on then!” She called out to Ben. He followed without hesitation, jumping and landing next to her. 

The dragon let out another roar as they clung onto them or dear life. It rose up, flying up through a gaping hole in the roof. 

Rey couldn’t hold back the triumphant cheer that escaped her as they entered the sky. Ben laughed as she reached up, it was as if she could touch the heavens. 

“You’re brilliant!” Ben exclaimed Rey gave him a smile in return before looking down at the world below. They couldn’t move too far from the castle, she couldn’t leave BB8 behind.

They were just above the nearby lake, if they jumped now they would be safe. “We need to jump!” Rey called back to Ben.

“When?” 

“Now!”

They jumped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a good man Rey,” he said, “I’m a monster, I ran straight to Snoke, I craved what he possessed.”
> 
> “You aren’t a monster,” Rey said firmly, her hand cupping his cheek. Ben froze. “You saved me, Ben, you defeated him. Snoke was the monster.”
> 
> Ben gave her a small smile, slowly backing away from her. As Rey’s hand fell, she couldn’t help feeling disappointed once again, “Only because I had my knight in shining armour there with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this story so far, your comments always make me smile and brighten my day so thank you so much!
> 
> We are at the halfway point for this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is on the way!

As soon as she hit the water, Rey realised her mistake. The heavy armour immediately weighed her down. She was already a bad swimmer, her grandfather never deemed it necessary that she learn. Waving her arms desperately, she attempted to pull herself back up to the surface as she became desperate for air.

But it was no use, the armour was just too heavy. She didn’t have the strength to think to pull it off. She let out a gasp and immediately she felt the water begin to consume her. 

Suddenly she was being pulled, she felt the armour being ripped from her body before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her to the surface of the water. 

Ben pulled her to the shore and she immediately began to cough up what felt like at least half of the lake. She rested her face against the rocks, breathing deeply as Ben helped her sit up. “Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes full of concern.

Rey nodded as she looked up at him, he was as soaked as she was, his dark hair plastered to his head as water droplets raced down his face. His arms fell from her body as she got to her feet, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of contact. She looked up at the sky where the dragon was flying away, she smiled, they were free. Maybe one day, she will be too.

She shivered as a cool breeze moved across the lake. Her thin tunic and leggings were soaked and she was fairly certain her armour was at the bottom of the lake by now. It would be cruel to ask Ben to dive in and fetch it for her, she would just have to deal with the cold.

“Are you cold?” Ben asked as if he were reading her thoughts.

“N-no,” said Rey, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

Ben rolled his eyes and pulled off his long walking coat. He pulled it over her shoulders, “So stubborn,” he murmured, the corners of his lips quirking into a small smile.

The coat was wet from the lake but was quickly drying off from the sun that blazed down on them. It was incredibly large, her hands hidden by the long sleeves but it would do for now, at least until she dried off.

“So where to now?” Ben asked as they stood by the edge of the water.

Rey sighed, “I’m afraid we need to go and retrieve my horse before I take you home, I know you are probably sick of that castle by now, I apologise.”

Ben shrugged, “There’s no need to apologise, it’s not like I have any memory of the place.” He said casually stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Besides, we can’t leave without my Knight’s Noble Steed.”

Rey chuckled and they made their way into the forest. The lake wasn’t far from the Castle, they would be able to find BB8 in no time. 

For the first few minutes, they walked in silence, both of them still mulling over the events that had taken place in the castle. Rey was desperate to ask him what had transpired between him and Snoke in the past but refrained from doing so, afraid that it would be too invasive of her.

Instead, she went for one of the more prominent questions on her mind, “Why didn’t you kill me?” She asked abruptly. 

Ben turned to her, “You’re very forward, Rey.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising,” Ben said simply, “You have a right to the truth.” 

“How do you know Snoke? I met him years ago with my grandfather, but you mentioned something about him being in your mind.” 

Ben let out a tired sigh, running his fingers through his damp hair. She briefly worried that she had said too much, that she had pushed him too far. She'd know better than to stick her nose into other people’s business, even if she had opinions on the matter. 

Seen and not heard. That’s how everyone preferred she be. But Ben wasn’t everyone, he was different from the people she usually had for company in the palace.

“I was a lonely child,” Ben began, catching her off guard. “My parents were very focused on the kingdom when I was growing up, they didn’t exactly have time for me.” Rey frowned, how could anyone feel that way about the King and Queen, it was clear how much they loved their son. She didn’t voice these thoughts, of course, this was Ben’s story to tell. “I don’t know when it started, but one day I wasn’t alone,” his breathing hitched as if recalling the memory, finally finding someone who he thought understood him, “Snoke told me I was destined for greatness, that I should follow in the late King Vader’s footsteps. He never mentioned the man who my grandfather eventually became, to him Anakin Skywalker was a weak fool.” 

Ben paused as they climbed over a fallen tree, he graciously offered her his hand as she moved to jump down. The feeling of her hand in his sent a shiver through her body. It was over too soon as he pulled his hand away and continued to talk. “Eventually I grew to despise everyone, after meeting you and your grandfather made it clear what he thought of me, I realised that I would always be compared to my heritage, that no matter what I did, the names Skywalker, Organa and even Solo would forever weigh me down.”  
  


“I know the feeling,” Rey commented, people would always be quick to judge her, expecting her to follow in her grandfather’s footsteps. 

Ben nodded in agreement, “It all became too much so one night I ran, Snoke guided me, telling me to come to him.” Rey looked up at him, so he hadn’t been kidnapped from the castle, he had gone willingly to Snoke. “He led me to the castle whispering his plans to me. He wanted power, it had never been about me. I wanted to turn back and go home but it was too late. He said I could leave, well he tricked me saying I could leave. As I left I was met with a spinning wheel-”

“A spinning wheel?” Rey interrupted.

Ben nodded, “I suddenly felt like I wasn’t in control of my own body anymore. The last thing I remembered was pricking my finger on the needle of the wheel before darkness took over.”

Huh, Snoke certainly had a strange way of inflicting curses. “He sent you to sleep via a spinning wheel? I don’t think I can begin to understand that wizard,” said Rey.

“I don’t understand it either, he was always very specific when it came to the way he spoke to me, drawing in on all of my insecurities and fears.” He came to a stop and turned to her, “Except you.”

Rey furrowed her eyes in confusion, “What about me?” she asked.

“He tried to make me think that you were out to get me, that you were preventing me from achieving my goals. But I could never believe him, you were too good, too light.” He took a step closer to her, leaning towards her as he looked into her eyes, “Rey, when I woke up and saw you, I finally realised and understood Snoke’s manipulation. Because if he cared about my welfare, you wouldn’t have had to rescue me from that tower.”

She could feel herself being drawn to Ben, this connection between them was special, not even Snoke could break it. “I’m not a good man Rey,” he said, “I’m a monster, I ran straight to Snoke, I craved what he possessed.”

“You aren’t a monster,” Rey said firmly, her hand cupping his cheek. Ben froze. “You saved me, Ben, you defeated him. Snoke was the monster.”

Ben gave her a small smile, slowly backing away from her. As Rey’s hand fell, she couldn’t help feeling disappointed once again, “Only because I had my knight in shining armour there with me.” 

Rey chuckled, “Well you were being incredibly lazy if you don’t mind me saying, I mean who sleeps for a month?”

Ben laughed, a smile that Rey never wanted to forget spread across his face, “I suppose you’re right.”

They continued to walk through the forest, Rey enjoyed Ben’s company. He had opened up to her, shared his darkest secrets. She was glad that he had been able to do so, it seemed as though he was just as lonely as she was.

* * *

When they finally reached BB8, he was munching happily on a patch of grass next to where Rey had tied him to the tree stump. At the sight of her, the horse let out a content neigh, Rey smiled as she stroked his mane, “Sorry we took so long, there was a dragon and an old wizard we had to deal with first.” 

“What’s his name?” Ben asked, stroking the horse with her, their fingers brushing against each other. 

“BB8”

Ben raised an eyebrow as if to say: really? “That sounds like a name for one of my father’s machines.”

Rey shrugged, “I think it started out as a joke but the name just seemed to stick.” 

She untied BB8 and the three of them walked through the forest in the direction of Alderaan. As tired as she was, she’d rather walk next to Ben then ride on BB8 as he followed on foot. 

“Everyone’s been looking for you,” she said after about half an hour of walking, “They have men from Alderaan and Tatooine spread out across the Kingdoms trying to find you.”  
  


“And yet you still came looking for me,” he replied. Rey’s cheeks turned pink at the comment. She supposed it was true, there were so many people looking that they would’ve found Ben eventually. But would they have been able to wake Ben? The thought of a group of knights trying to decide who was going to kiss the Prince made Rey’s lips quirk in amusement, now that would’ve been something to see. 

Neither of them had mentioned the kiss. It had of course been necessary, but Rey couldn’t help but feel as though it meant something more. Maybe it was just a kiss and anyone could have lifted the curse. Although, Rey doubted that Snoke would have made it that easy. She supposed she was reading too deeply into it, it was magic after all, it wasn’t something that mere mortals understood. 

“Why did you come looking for me Rey?” Ben asked, “We haven’t seen each other since your birthday,”

Rey took a deep breath, he would probably call her crazy if she told him about her dream. But after everything that had happened that day, she wouldn’t be surprised if he understood. “I suggested to my grandfather that we send out our armies to help in the search, he refused. I’m afraid our families are yet to make amends.”

“I doubt they ever will, I think our kingdoms have always been destined to be enemies.” Ben said mournfully, “I can only hope that it won’t affect our friendship when we return home.”

Friendship. They were just friends. The sooner Rey could accept back, the better. 

She shook her head, “It won’t, I very much enjoy your company Ben,” she said with a small smile, “I don’t regret coming all the way out here to find you, despite how I have ignored my grandfather’s direct orders. I suppose I came because I was so tired of doing nothing, of _being_ nothing. I wanted to do something for others, help people in need.” 

“You disobeyed your grandfather for me?” Ben asked, slightly bewildered.

Rey nodded, “I decided that if he wasn’t going to, I was going to do the right thing.” she said simply.

Ben smiled, “Well then I thank you for your sacrifice, not only did you wake me from that curse, but you freed me from Snoke and I believe I will be forever indebted to you.”

“It was no trouble, my grandfather won’t be happy but I’ll be able to rest peacefully knowing you are safe.” 

They continued to talk as they strolled peacefully through the forest, discussing matters ranging from food to art. Books and Calligraphy came up again, just as it had when they had spoken in the garden. Rey learnt that Ben had improved since their last meeting and had taken to creating more of the art, using it as a distraction from Snoke and his parents. 

Silence came over them once again as they approached a town that lay on the outskirts of Alderaan, it was getting dark now as night fell upon the forest. The sun had set and the evening chill moved through them as the stars above guided them. Rey smiled at the reminder of her birthday when they had walked through the palace gardens together. 

When they entered the town, a rumble of thunder came from above. Rey and Ben looked up to see the familiar flashes of lightning in the sky as rain began to pour down on them. “We should probably find somewhere to stay the night.” Said Rey as the rain became heavier.

Ben nodded in agreement and together they walked in the direction of a tavern at the end of the road. As they came closer the sound of boisterous laughter and smell of alcohol and food filled their senses. Rey led BB8 into the public stables next door where he immediately began to chomp on hay. When they reached the front door Rey paused, “This looks fine, but if I were you I suggest you keep your head down to avoid any unwanted attention.”

“I agree, I don’t want the kingdom to be alerted to my presence just yet,” Rey knew they wouldn’t need disguises or anything drastic to avoid detection. They were still reasonably far away from their respective kingdoms so as long as they were quiet and kept to themselves, they knew they would be fine in a pub as quiet and private as this, it was after all a small town. Two royals sitting in a pub would be quite the scandal if anyone were to figure out who they were.

As they stepped inside they were greeted by a pleasant warmth, a nice change after having walked in the cold storm outside. The pub was almost full, people were crowded around tables and seated at the bar, exchanging stories and jokes over pints of beer.

“Find us a seat and I’ll get us some drinks,” said Rey as they looked around the room. Ben agreed before walking off into the crowd. She watched as he casually walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets as he searched the room. Once he was out of sight, she turned and walked up to the bar. Taking a seat on one of the falling apart stools, she gestured to the bartender to bring two pints. 

As she waited, her eyes scanned the room. Everyone here looked so happy. Across the room a band was playing and people were dancing, men and women in each other’s arms as they moved around the elevated wooden box that acted as a dance floor. Rey smiled, these people were free. They could go wherever they wanted, do whatever they wanted. She could only dream of living a life as wonderful as this.

She would be a blacksmith or something that involved machinery, working with tools and discovering new quirky things. She would go on walks in the woods, eat strange and interesting food. She would listen to new music and dance however she wanted. But it was just that, a dream, a fantasy. A life she would never have the privilege of living.

The band came to a stop, ending their song. Rey clapped as the room cheered, everyone shouting for another one. The band obliged and the bar erupted in cheers as the music and dancing resumed. 

Soon after, her and Ben’s drinks arrived. She placed some gold coins she had been keeping in her trouser pockets on the bar top before taking the pints and hopping off her stool. 

Rey walked around the busy room, searching for Ben. He soon caught her gaze, waving her over to where he was sitting on a set of large pillows situated by the fireplace. The orange of the fires were reflecting off him and Rey couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked as he smiled at her.

Sinking to her knees in front of him, she handed him his drink and together they sat in the warmth of the fire. 

Ben raised his glass as if calling for a toast, Rey smiled and raised her own glass. “A toast to you, Rey, for breaking the curse.” He said.

Rey blushed, “To freedom,” she answered, gently knocking her glass with his. They both took a sip of their drinks and Rey enjoyed the wonderful taste of the cool alcohol before placing her drink down on the hearth. 

“Ah, this is just what I needed,” Ben commented, placing his own glass down. A serving girl came by and offered them a small plate of bread and meat which they gladly accepted, they were both starving after their long day.

They ate in a pleasant quiet, appreciating the music as they watched people dancing. “Oh you have to try this,” said Ben, gesturing to a type on the plate. He picked it up, moving to give it to her directly, “May I?” he asked.

Rey nodded and opened her mouth, he gave her the meat, his fingers briefly brushing her lips, making her shudder. She ate the meat, “This is so good!” she exclaimed. Ben laughed and nodded in agreement, “I doubt it’s something either of us would find in the palace.” 

“You’re right about that,” she said, “I rarely eat meat, my grandfather has always insisted I stick to a strict diet to stay in shape.”

“I’m starting to see why our families don’t get on. Forgive me, but your grandfather sounds like a nasty piece of work,” said Ben, handing her the plate and gesturing for her to eat more.

“You’re right about that, I have access to all the food in the kingdom and yet I still feel hungry.” Rey frowned, the longer she was away from the palace, the more she dreaded going back. If only she could stay in this quiet town, maybe even get a job in this pub if working with machinery didn’t work out.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Said Ben, breaking her chain of thoughts. She must have fallen silent again, lost in her daydreams.

Rey sighed, “My grandfather has controlled every moment of my life since I was five years old, and now that I’ve been away from it all, I don’t ever want to go back,” she explained.

“Then don’t,” said Ben.

“What do you mean?”  
  


“Don’t go back, come to Alderaan with me.” He elaborated, moving the plate that was between them to the side and moving slightly closer to her. 

Rey shook her head, looking down into her lap, “Ben, you know that’s not possible, our situations aren’t normal. We can’t just pack up and leave whenever we feel like it, we have a duty to our people.” She answered quietly. Deep down she longed to accept his offer, to run away to Alderaan and never look back. 

But she couldn't, she had a duty she had to fulfill. When her grandfather’s reign came to an end, it would be her turn to take her place as monarch. And when she did, she needed to be there for her people, ready to accept the challenge in order to make things better for them. 

“I hate that you are right,” Ben murmured.

Rey looked up at him, confused by his offer “Why do you care Ben?”

“Because I care about you, Rey,” he said firmly, “I hate to see you unhappy, I wish I could repay you by freeing you from your grandfather.”

Those words made her heart jump in her chest. If only things were simpler. Maybe if they weren’t royalty, if they were just a boy and a girl, things could be different. 

Ben had already set her free. He had done so unknowingly, the events of the last day had opened her eyes and given her a taste of what it felt like to be treated not as a Princess, but as a person. For once she was someone’s superior, she was Ben’s equal. He didn’t treat her differently because of who her family were, he judged her as just Rey. She liked being “just Rey”. 

“You already have, Ben. Back in that castle I had never felt so alone,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

“You’re not alone,” he breathed, he was just as nervous as she was.

“Neither are you,” 

As soon as the words left her lips she realised the truth in them, neither of them were alone anymore.

Slowly they both began to lean closer to each other. The distance between them was rapidly decreasing until she could feel Ben’s nervous breath against her skin. Closing her eyes, Rey allowed Ben the opportunity to close the distance that remained.

Much to her relief, he did. When their lips met, Rey realised that there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be. He kissed her gently, one hand moving to cup her cheek, the other gently moving to her buns. She soon began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she melted into his embrace. It was her second kiss, and it was perfect. His lips were soft against her own and she decided then that she never wanted to stop kissing Prince Benjamin.

A loud cheer erupted around them and they pulled away, opening their eyes as they held each other, looking around the room in confusion. 

To their surprise, the bar was cheering for them, whooping. Rey and Ben laughed at the commotion, enjoying the feeling of being normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben arrive in Alderaan and a heartbreaking truth is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Just a small warning for this chapter: I have added Slapping to the tags because in this chapter a character is slapped in the face, similar to when Leia slapped Poe in the face in TLJ. It's pretty harmless but I just wanted to warn you anyway! 
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy the chapter!

They set off early the next morning to continue their journey. Rey couldn’t help the blush that formed on her cheeks whenever Ben’s hand accidentally brushed against hers when they were leading BB8 from the stables. 

Shortly after the kiss they shared in front of the fire, they had booked two rooms and stayed the night in the tavern. Rey had tossed and turned all night, the feeling of Ben’s lips permanently imprinted on her own. He had told her she wasn’t alone, held her with so much care as he kissed her.

All night her thoughts were of him, so much had happened between them. His offer to go to Alderaan with him had haunted her. She desperately wanted to go, to stay with him and escape the clutches of her grandfather. But she couldn’t leave her people, she had seen first hand what her grandfather had put them through. He had taken the lives of so many innocent people. When her grandfather’s reign ended, it was her duty to restore the kingdom to the bright and happy place she was certain it once was.

Despite how she felt about Ben, her duty came first. The whole reason she had set out to find Ben in the first place was because it was her destiny. 

When she was a small girl, before the tragic accident that had taken her parents from her, her mother had taught her an important lesson, it cost nothing to be kind. Rescuing Ben from that castle had been the step along the path that she hoped would lead her to become a great Queen one day.

She would, however, hate to say goodbye to him once they reached Alderaan. 

They would be there soon and their time together would be over. Hopefully, one day they could work together to finally bring peace to their kingdoms. It wasn’t like she was never going to see him again. Perhaps one day, when her people were happy, they could finally be together. 

Rey winced at the thought, she really was getting ahead of herself. There was, of course, a possibility he didn’t feel the same way she did. But he had kissed her, surely that meant something?

“So how did you break the curse exactly?” Ben asked as they came closer to the castle, snapping her out of her daze.

“Well, I kissed you and you woke up,” Rey said simply as if it was obvious when in reality she was just as confused as he was. Snoke, her dream, the kiss, it was all connected but she couldn’t work out why. 

“Why would Snoke cast a curse if it could be so easily broken?” Ben asked, “I mean, what’s so special about a kiss?”

Rey chuckled, “Did you not read fairytales as a child?” she asked curiously. In her youth, she had loved her storybooks, she had so many fond memories of hiding away in her attic with only the characters in her stories for company.

“No, of course not, no offence but all that happily ever after stuff sounds like rubbish,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

He had a point, and it wasn’t like she believed in everything that came from those books. But it was the only thing that could be an answer as to why her kiss woke him. 

Rey sighed, “I suppose you’re right, but there was one thing that repeated throughout the stories.”

“And what’s that?” he asked, turning to her with a smirk spread across his face.

“That true love’s kiss can break any spell,” she said quietly.

She expected him to laugh, but he didn’t, he just smiled at her before continuing to walk along the cobble path that was leading them to the castle. 

As they moved through the kingdom, it wasn’t long before a crowd formed around them. The people were both relieved and ecstatic to see that their Prince had returned home safely. Around them, Rey could hear the people chatting to each other about them, asking questions like, “Where has the Prince been?” and “Why is he with the Princess of Coruscant?”

A group of guards came to stand with them as they got closer to the palace, keeping them safe from any threat that could come from the crowd. Together they walked up the stone stairs leading to the palace entrance. Rey’s heart was pounding with each step she took, she didn’t think there would be so many people when they arrived. The news would certainly get to her grandfather quickly and she knew she was in for the punishment of a lifetime. Rey shuddered at the thought of what was to come. Ben looked at her, noticing her unease, “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yes of course,” she lied, offering him a small smile. Deep down she was terrified. 

When they neared the top of the steps that seemed to last forever, Rey briefly registered a guard offering to take BB8 to the stables so he could be fed and taken care of. She said yes and watched as BB8 was led away by two guards who stroked him gently; the horse probably felt just as afraid as she was in a crowd such as this. 

After what felt like an eternity they reached the top of the steps and Ben came to a sudden halt. He turned to face the crowd and Rey followed, watching as he held his hands up to silence them. The crowd obliged, waiting in anticipation for what he was about to say. 

“My people,” he called out, his voice loud and confident, “A present to you, Princess Rey of Coruscant, my saviour and your hero!” Ben took Rey’s hand and held it up in the air as the crowd cheered and broke into thunderous applause. Rey smiled, dropping into a little curtsey as she nodded and gave small waves to the crowd. Despite her attire and the situation, she was in Princess mode, just as she always was when she faced a crowd such as this. 

Ben turned away from the crowd and gestured for her to follow him as they walked into the castle. 

As they walked through the corridors of the castle, servants and others who worked in the castle came rushing out, many of them crying as they took sight of Ben. He stopped to hug several people and many thanked her, telling her what a hero she was for bringing the Prince home. Rey simply smiled and nodded, too nervous and exhausted to say anything or respond to their endless questions. 

Ben politely announced that he needed to go and see his parents before any celebrations. The people bowed to their Prince before leaving, all of them still chatting happily and crying. 

It truly showed how loved Ben and his family were, she doubted there would be such a reaction in her own kingdom if she had been kidnapped. 

When they entered the throne room, Ben came to a halt and Rey caught sight of the Queen slumped in her throne, staring ahead with eyes full of pain and sorrow.

“Hello, mother,” Ben said gently.

The Queen’s head snapped in her direction and her face lit up at the sight of her son. She stumbled up from her chair and practically ran in their direction, probably breaking a number of the Princess rules she had been taught. Ben ran towards her, closing the distance between them. Rey remained a few feet away, she didn’t want to intrude on this moment. 

Pulling Ben into her arms, tears ran freely down her cheeks as she pressed kisses to his cheeks and forehead, “Oh Ben! We were so worried about you,” she cried, “We thought you were lost forever.”

She pulled back and looked up at him, her demeanour suddenly changing. Before Rey could register the emotion that had come over the Queen, she had raised her hand and slapped her son across the face, “Where were you?” she demanded. 

Rey had to hold back her chuckle as a look of shock spread across Ben’s face, “Hey, it wasn’t my fault!” He whined like a teenager, “I was cursed I’ll have you know.” 

The love and happiness soon returned to the Queen’s face as she looked up at him, hugging him once again, “Oh my boy, my precious boy, I’m so glad you are safe. Han, get in here now!” she called out. A few moments later the King came stalking into the room, “What on earth is all the fuss-” When he saw Ben his eyes widened and he approached him with a bright smile across his face as he pulled his son into his arms. 

“I know I said that sometimes I take extra long trips to get away from all this nonsense, but really, Ben?” the King said jokingly as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Han!”

“Dad!”

Ben and the Queen shouted in unison. The King chuckled, pulling both his wife and son into his arms, “I’m just kidding,”

Rey could see a few tears in Ben’s eyes as he hugged his parents, she knew he was glad to be back home. “I missed you so much,” he said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

“How did you escape?” The Queen asked. Ben pulled back and smiled.

“Well, I was rescued by a knight in shining armour of course!” he said, pointing to Rey.

The King and Queen turned to her, smiles appearing on both their faces as they caught sight of her. At first, they looked slightly bewildered as Rey stood nervously. She quickly remembered her manners, dropping into a curtsey, “Your majesties.” She said.

The Queen took a step forward, gesturing for Rey to rise before pulling her into a hug, “Thank you,” she said, “Thank you for bringing my baby boy home,” 

Rey pulled back and smiled, “Of course, your majesty, it was an honour,”

“So Ben, you’re a damsel in distress now? Looks like it was Princess Charming who had to rescue you.” said the King, winking playfully at Rey. Ben groaned, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Rey looked to Han and chuckled, “Your majesty, I can assure you that your son was incredibly brave throughout the predicament.” Ben smiled at her, mouthing a thank you to which she just nodded, returning his smile.

“Ben!” 

All eyes moved to the other side of the room where a young woman was looking at Ben in astonishment. The woman rushed across the room and straight into Ben’s arms, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as he held her in his arms. “Oh Ben, I was so worried,” she said as Ben placed her back on her feet.

Rey looked at the pair in confusion, “Kaydel-” Ben began.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” the woman interrupted, her voice anxious and fast. When she caught sight of Rey she immediately pulled away from Ben and dropped into a curtsey, “Oh, your highness,” she said.

Rey nodded, gesturing for her to rise as her eyes moved to Ben who had a guilty expression across his face, “Rey, allow me to introduce Lady Kaydel Ko Connix, she’s my-”

“Fiance!” Lady Kaydel finished.

And just like that, Rey’s heart broke and her world came crashing down.

* * *

It was her own fault, she had been foolish enough to believe Ben was still eligible, a ridiculous thought. He was Alderaan’s heir and of age, of course he would be getting married soon. 

Lady Kaydel was a lovely woman, she was kind and had exemplary manners and etiquette. She was perfect, and everything that Rey wasn’t. She had listened enthusiastically as Rey and Ben had recalled their story, they of course kept several factors quiet, Ben’s fiance certainly didn’t need to know about either of the kisses she had shared with him. 

As they spoke, whenever their eyes drifted in each other’s direction, Rey was met with a sad and guilty look from Ben. It hurt that he hadn’t told her, that he’d kissed her by the fire knowing full well it wouldn’t lead to anything.

She was conflicted, both upset and angry with him. She thought she could trust him. They had saved each other’s lives, and opened up about their darkest secrets. It broke her to think it had all meant nothing..

Ben’s parents and Lady Kaydel had both commended Rey for her bravery, insisting that she stay for the ball that would take place that evening to celebrate Ben’s return home. Rey had reluctantly agreed as Lady Kaydel had been adamant that Rey would tell her more about her journey and her fight against both Snoke and the Dragon.

Rey learnt that Lady Kaydel had been friends with Ben for years and had been presented as a potential bride shortly before Ben had left. She wore no ring on her finger, although Rey knew she would undoubtedly see one that evening at the ball. 

Eventually, Rey was able to escape the group when the Queen ordered a maid to show her to one of the guest suites, insisting that Rey could wear one of her dresses from her youth. Rey had politely thanked her, bidding goodbye to the group before following the young maid.

As she left, her gaze moved once again to Ben who only offered her a plaintive look that made everything so much worse. 

The second the maid had closed the door to the guest room after asking her if she had needed anything, Rey threw herself onto the large bed and let out a sob into the pillow.

Tears rushed freely down her cheeks as she cried, unable to stop the onslaught of emotions. She was a fool, such a fool. Rey wanted to scream at him, to demand why he hadn’t told her, why he had let her grow feelings for him. 

After the damn ball she never wanted to see him again. When she returned to Coruscant she would never look back. Ben could marry Lady Kaydel and maybe she would allow her grandfather to pair her up with a suitor of his choice. 

Ben had been right, happily ever afters were a load of rubbish and she had been caught in the trap of believing them, even if she hadn’t admitted it. She let herself believe that she was special, that Ben could perhaps maybe even be her true love. 

When her tears settled, a knock came from the door. “Who is it?” She asked as she sat up and fixed her hair in an attempt to look presentable.

“It is Sir Hux, your highness,” came a voice from the otherside of the door.

Rey let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn’t the King or Queen or worse, if Ben came knocking on her door she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. 

“Come in,” she said quietly. 

The door opened and Hux stepped inside, dressed in travelling gear. He had been one of her few friends in the castle, his father had worked for her grandfather so they had known each other as children. He always managed to put a smile on her face, even during the times when he was incredibly sour and grumpy.

Rey couldn’t be more relieved to see him. “Oh Hux, thank the gods you’re here,” she said, getting to her feet and hugging him. Fuck decoram.

Hux wound his arms around her, hugging her as tears continued to run down her cheeks. He pulled back and looked at her with concern, “What’s wrong Rey? Are you hurt?”

Rey found herself nodding as she cried, “He’s getting married,” she sobbed.

“Who?”

“Prince Benjamin! He’s marrying Lady Kaydel,” she cried, lying back down on the bed so she could resume crying into her pillow. Hux sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, “And I take it you aren’t too happy about this,” he said gently.

Rey responded with a sob.

“Oh Rey,” said Hux, pulling her into another hug, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Part of her wanted to tell him to shove off, but the more vulnerable part of her decided to speak, “I care about him so much, Hux. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’m such a fool.”

Hux chuckled, “You aren’t a fool, no one ever means for these things to happen. You can’t control who you fall for,” he said.

Rey looked up at him as he gave her a kind smile, gently stroking her three buns in an attempt to comfort her. “And it seems as though Princess Charming has fallen for the damoiseau in distress,” he added with a chuckle.

“You heard then?”

Hux nodded, “I spoke to the Queen when I arrived, it was a surprise to say the least. The palace and your grandfather included thought you had run away.”

Rey was surprised that her grandfather had noticed she was missing, she wondered if he knew where she was now. “How did you find me?” Rey asked.

Hux sighed, “I decided to start searching for you immediately, Rose and Finn were beside themselves and we have both been so worried about you, Rey,” she smiled a little at the mention of Rose and Finn. Finn was one of the few friendly palace guards, he had been the one to introduce her to BB8 and she considered him a friend, he was a kind man and Rey knew there was something between him and Rose.

“I have only been gone a few days, is my grandfather looking for me?” she asked.

Hux fell silent and Rey could help but feel saddened by this. Despite her grandfather’s faults and how much she despised him because of how cruel he was, he was still family, her only family. But he hadn’t even lifted a finger for her. “I was passing through Alderaan this morning and news had spread rather quickly, I immediately came here.”

Rey threw her arms around his neck, he had come for her. Even if she didn’t have Ben or her parents, she had Hux who she knew wasn’t about to give up on her. “Thank you, Hux,” she said quietly.

Hux pulled back, “Alright enough, this is too much and I don’t want to start crying. Now tell me about this business with his royal highness.”

Looking down into her lap, Rey let out a shaking breath before beginning the story. She told Hux everything, from breaking the curse to killing Snoke. Flying on the back of a dragon and what had happened by the fireplace of the tavern.

Once she had finished Hux spoke, “What an asshole,” he exclaimed, anger washing over him, “Who does he think he is?” 

“I don’t think you should say that about the Prince,” Rey mumbled, her gaze still fixated on her lap.

Hux placed a finger under her cheek, tilting her face to look up at him, “Prince or not, he hurt my girl and I will gladly challenge him to a duel.” he said firmly, “Despite how huge he is, I reckon I could take him on.”

Rey chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder, “That won’t be necessary, I think I’d rather just go home.” 

“But what about the ball this evening? The Queen said something about me accompanying you to it.”

Shaking her head, Rey sniveled, “I don’t think I feel like going to any kind of celebration, and I definitely don’t want to see him again.”

Hux got off the bed and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his own, “But that is why you must, Rey. We will make you look irresistible so he will see what he’s been missing.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “I doubt he will even notice me with a woman as beautiful as Lady Kaydel at his side.”

Hux scoffed, “You are ridiculous, Rey, you are by far the most beautiful girl in all of the kingdoms.” He insisted, smiling up at her. He stood, pulling her to her feet, “Come on, let’s blow them away.”

Rey reluctantly nodded and allowed herself to be whisked away in the direction of the vanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I'm sorry...
> 
> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a fairytale without a royal ball, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter away from the epilogue! Warning for angst and heartbreak (seriously go grab the tissues)   
> Thanks for all your love and support, I love reading all your comments! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Are you sure about this?” Rey asked Hux as they made their way to the ballroom, “You hate balls.” Most of the guests had arrived, all of them celebrating the return of their Prince. Hux had insisted they made their way down half an hour earlier, apparently, she needed a dramatic entrance. That had made her scoff and roll her eyes but she agreed to wait. She had spent the extra half-hour pacing back and forth in the guest suite, ranting to Hux about what a bad idea it was. 

“I think I can put up with all the music and dancing just this once,” he said, a scowl appearing on his face. Rey chuckled and punched his arm playfully. “Hey!” He exclaimed, “You may look like a Princess but you most definitely were born a fighter.” 

The comment made her smile as they reached the large double doors that would take them into the ballroom. She came to a halt, breathing nervously as she stood waiting for the confidence to step inside.

A silver tiara rested on her head, her hair flowing down her back. Hux had styled it for her, surprising her with how good he was. As the Queen had promised, Rey was in one of her old ballgowns. It was a nice change from the tunic and leggings and especially the armour she had been wearing during the rescue. The dress was a beautiful yellow, fanning out around her with silver embellishments across the bottom of the layered skirt. She brushed her hands along it nervously, fiddling with the fabric.

“Relax,” said Hux, taking her hand in his, “You look incredible, any man would be a fool if they didn’t notice you.” 

Rey blushed, “Thank you, Hux, for everything,” she said timidly. 

Hux simply nodded, offering her a comforting smile before gesturing for the doors to open. As they stepped inside, music filled their ears and Rey was slightly afraid of having a panic attack in front of all the guests. 

They must have joined at the end of the dance because the music came into a halt and the crowd broke into applause. Stopping at the top of the grand staircase, Rey looked down at the celebrations. The King and Queen were standing together and for once seemed to be getting along with each other reasonably well. Her eyes scanned the room until, finally, they landed upon Ben.

He was standing with Kaydel in the centre of the ballroom. Rey felt a cold and unpleasant pang of what she presumed to be envy, she wished it could’ve been her with him. Unfortunately, that universe wasn’t feeling very kind towards her, but when had it ever been? 

As he moved to bow before Kaydel, he caught sight of her and froze. Ben stared up at her, his jaw-dropping slightly as his eyes moved to her dress. When his eyes met her own, Rey felt the whole world around them fade away, Rey wished it could always be that way. Free to be together with nothing coming in between them, no duties or judgement. No evil threatening to come between them and tear them apart. Rey sighed, if only there were no other people in the world. 

He looked incredibly handsome, his hair combed perfectly away from his face. He had shaved and removed the short beard that had grown when he was asleep. A small smile came across his face and she politely returned it. Kaydel stood at his side, offering her a small wave. 

“You ready, Princess?” Hux asked. 

Rey nodded and took a deep breath before walking alongside him as they moved down the staircase, lifting her skirt which revealed the glass slippers she wore on her feet. She thought they were ridiculous and entirely impractical, but Hux had insisted, telling her it would ‘complete the look’. She was surprised how comfortable they were, despite the material they were made off. 

Kaydel and Ben met them at the bottom of the stairs. “Good evening,” Kaydel said, her voice cheery and warm. 

“Good evening, Lady Kaydel,” Hux responded. Rey and Ben stood in silence, both unsure of how to begin. She felt Hux nudge her subtly with his elbow, “Oh, hello,” Rey said quickly and incredibly awkwardly. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a pained look come across Hux’s face, she was certain that if he could, he would be encouraging her to try and talk like a normal persona and make pleasant conversation.

“This is a beautiful ballroom,” she commented, looking around at the wonderful room. 

“Yes, it really is,” said Ben, his gaze never leaving hers.

_ “As incredible as they are, I believe there is something far more beautiful in the universe,” Ben said quietly.  _

_ Rey chuckled, her eyes still scanning the sky, “That’s quite a statement, Prince Benjamin, what is it?”  _

_ “She is standing right in front of me.”  _

Rey pushed the memory away, trying to focus on the conversation Hux was having with Kaydel about the music. As much as she tried to join, offering comments every few minutes, she couldn’t distract herself from the man standing opposite her. It felt as though every few seconds they were making eye contact, unable to pull away from each other’s insistent gazes. 

Each time their eyes met, Rey found herself quickly looking away. If only she were hidden away in the guest suite where she wouldn’t have to see or talk to him. She was embarrassed by her foolishness and lack of judgement. Maybe the next time she wakes someone from a curse with her lips she should ask them about their girlfriend first. 

The room suddenly fell silent as the crowd turned to where Leia was standing with the musicians, “In keeping with Alderaan’s traditions, I’d like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen’s Waltz.”

The musicians began to play, the music slow and plaintive. Hux turned to Kaydel offering her his hand, “May I have the pleasure?” he asked.

Kaydel smiled, “Of course,” she said, taking Hux’s hand. The pair walked away, moving further into the ballroom before beginning to dance together, swaying in time with the music. Rey stood watching, her heart pounding as Ben came to stand next to her. She watched as he stretched out his hand, “Shall we?” he asked.

Rey turned to him before nodding and taking his hand. He led her towards the centre of the ballroom, his hand holding onto hers as if it were a precious jewel that he was afraid to break. The sad reality was that she had already been broken. 

They came to a stop and Ben placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her close as her hand came to rest upon his shoulder. They looked into each other’s eyes, both nervous with a sense of underlying excitement at the feeling of being in each others’ arms. Slowly, they began to move, their feet moving in the age-old rhythm of the waltz, guiding them through the music. 

Their movements were perfectly timed, moving in tandem. As they circled each other, Rey’s mind drifted to Exegol castle.

_ Suddenly blazing light filled the room, a ring of fire surrounding Ben and Rey as they looked around in confusion. They stood back to back, holding onto their swords for dear life.  _

This wasn’t too different from a fight, they were moving together, supporting each other as they took it one step at a time. 

Ben’s eyes stared into her own and she found herself becoming lost in his deep brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered gently, “I didn’t realise Kaydel and I were going to get engaged, the night before I left I argued with my parents about it. I didn’t want to be married.”

She didn’t know whether to be relieved or excited by this news. Because the reality was that whether or not Ben wanted to, he was marrying Kaydel and it would be unfair if she tried to get in the way.

Rey placed her fingers over his lips, silencing him, “It doesn’t matter, Ben, let’s just have this moment.” she said softly. They could have this, one moment where it could just be the two of them. And so the world faded away as Rey moved closer to him, resting her cheek against his chest as she listened to his pounding heart. 

_ Moving closer, Rey reached out and gently shook his shoulder. _

_ Still no response. _

_ She briefly wondered if he was dead. She moved her fingers to his wrist where she felt a slow and steady pulse. Rey breathed a sigh of relief.  _

Ben pulled back slightly before spinning her, catching her in his arms. He held onto her as the speed of their steps increased and they moved faster around the ballroom. She was slightly afraid she wouldn’t be able to catch up or fall over. 

But as she looked up at Ben, she knew he wouldn’t let her fall, he would always be there to catch her.

_ Suddenly she was being pulled, she felt the armour being ripped from her body before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her to the surface of the water.  _

_ Ben pulled her to the shore and she immediately began to cough up what felt like at least half of the lake. She rested her face against the rocks, breathing deeply as Ben helped her sit up. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes full of concern. _

Ben had changed her life, thrown it upside down over only a few days. He had given her the taste of freedom she had longed for, even if he did so unknowingly. Around him, she could be herself, she could be normal with him. 

_ Slowly they both began to lean closer to each other. The distance between them was rapidly decreasing until she could feel Ben’s nervous breath against her skin. Closing her eyes, Rey allowed Ben the opportunity to close the distance that remained. _

_ Much to her relief, he did.  _

As the music reached a crescendo, Ben lifted her into the air and she couldn’t help but smile down at him. Maybe it wasn’t going to work out, maybe it was never supposed to. But she was lucky enough to even have these memories, she supposed she could live with that. 

Ben gently placed her back on her feet and immediately leaned closer, his lips treacherously close to her own, her breath hitched and she watched as he tilted his head to kiss her. 

“Mind if I cut in?” came Kaydel’s voice. 

Rey immediately backed away and looked to Ben, breathless and momentarily speechless. “N-no, of course not,” she stammered, taking a step back to stand with Hux. Kaydel gave Rey a friendly smile before resting her hand on Ben’s shoulder.

As they began to dance, Rey turned with Hux to walk away. Together they walked up the stone steps, tears clouded her vision and she knew she was about to break. When they reached the top she spoke, “I want to go home,” she said quietly, her voice hoarse and broken.

Hux nodded in understanding, “I’ll go and inform the King and Queen of our departure,” the comforting warmth of his hand left her own as he walked back down the steps and in the direction of the King and Queen.

Rey stood to the left of the stairs and looked down into the ballroom. The song came to a close and Rey watched as Kaydel leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips. 

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Rey turned away as the crowd applauded the musicians. If she left quietly now, it would be less painful for both of them, this was the right thing to do. 

Deciding she’d rather wait outside then watch Ben with Kaydel, Rey moved towards the doors that led to the deserted palace corridors. She walked with purpose, refusing to look back. She was Princess Rey of Coruscant, she was brave and strong, she could get through this. 

Her grandfather may not care but she had people who did. She had Hux, Rose and Finn, three people she knew she could count on. There were Ben’s parents who she had trusted for years. This experience had been a dream, a crazy, unexpected dream. 

But that’s the thing with dreams, eventually, they had to come to an end…

“Excuse me?” 

Rey turned to the left from where a voice had come, interrupting her thoughts. Standing before her was an old man, hunched over a walking stick with a dark navy coat covering his body. 

“Is everything alright, your highness?” the old man asked curiously.

Rey nodded, “Yes, of course, I’m fine, thank you.” she replied, forcing a pleasant smile.

The old man sighed, “Dear child, you don’t need to lie. I have lived a long life, I know a broken heart when I see one.”

Rey moved closer to the old man before looking over to where Ben was mingling with guests, a rather sour look across his face. “How can you tell?” Rey asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The old man chuckled playfully before gently patting her hand, “You’re an amusing woman, your highness, I also believe that you are to be congratulated,” he said, “Who’d have thought a pretty girl like you would be the one to rescue our beloved Prince.”

“It surprised me just as much as anyone else,” Rey answered honestly. When she read those fairytales as a girl she had grown up believing that was the princess in the tower and that one day, her handsome Prince would come and rescue her. How wrong she had been.

There were so many stories about the Prince saving the Princess at the end of the book, maybe it was time to change that ending. 

“Oh, I do hate to see you so upset, your highness. Would you accept a gift that could perhaps bring a smile to your face?” the man asked. 

“A gift?” she asked quizzically.

He nodded before reaching into his cloak to retrieve an item that had been tucked into a pocket. Pulling out the item, he revealed it to be the shiniest and reddest apple Rey had ever seen. 

“Your highness, as a token of my family's gratitude for restoring the happiness in our beloved kingdom, I offer you the finest apple from our orchard. Would you do us the honour of tasting this fruit?” he asked. 

Rey looked down at the apple in his outstretched hand. Such a simple yet kind gesture from a stranger. A small smile spread across her face and she felt incredibly moved. “That would be lovely,” she said, taking the apple from his hand, “Thank you, sir, you are so kind.”

From beneath his hood, Rey noticed the man smile at her comment. “It is my pleasure,” he said before bowing his head. 

Her gaze moved across the room and her eyes fell upon Ben. 

“Do it.” the old man said firmly. 

Slightly confused by how sudden his words were, Rey looked down at the apple before raising it to her lips and taking a bite.

Immediately she felt slightly odd as she chewed. A laugh filled her ears as the room began to sway and she realised she was falling. The laugh was hauntingly familiar and as her world went dark she knew she recognised it.

She would recognise her grandfather’s cackle anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rey's Ballgown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/1e/88/1d1e88a36b29a86107b3dc0d4052ab8a.png)
> 
> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!   
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he held her in his arms, the world around them had faded away and it was just them. Just a girl and a boy dancing in the safety of each other’s arms. It almost felt like a goodbye, that this was the end of their journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final chapter! There will be an epilogue tomorrow but this is the final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it, thank you for all your love and support on this story. Right, I'll shut up now, here it is...

Ben Solo was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Not only had he lied to Rey, but he’d broken her heart in the process. He’d broken the heart of the only woman he had ever loved. He was certain of that now. He loved her, and he believed she felt the same even though he was fairly certain he had ruined whatever feeling 

For the rest of his pathetic life, he knew the look of hurt and betrayal in Rey’s eyes when Kaydel had announced the engagement would haunt him. It was a fate he deserved, a reminder of what he had done. Her words rang through his head, 

_ “It doesn’t matter Ben, let’s just have this moment.” _

But he wanted more than a moment, he wanted forever. He never wanted to part from her again. If he had the choice he would have asked her to marry him. A life without Rey would be a life not worth living. She was his light, she had saved him in every way a person could be saved. 

As he held her in his arms, the world around them had faded away and it was just them. Just a girl and a boy dancing in the safety of each other’s arms. It almost felt like a goodbye, that this was the end of their journey. Despite how much he didn’t want it to end, he knew it had to. Their kingdoms would always come first, duty had to come before love. His duty was to marry Kaydel.

He had already let down his parents, he had run from them and went straight to Snoke. He couldn’t betray them again, go against their wishes and refuse to marry a woman who he knew would make a wonderful Queen one day. Kaydel was a wonderful person, she was intelligent and kind. They had been friends for so long, Kaydel cared about him. If he was going to be forced to marry then at least he would be spending the rest of his life with someone who he could be at least friends with. Maybe one day he could even grow to love her. 

A future with Kaydel would be safe, they would make a good team. But what about Rey? A future Rey would be one full of love, understanding. No one understood him better than Rey, as long as he was with her, he wasn’t alone. 

Throwing that away terrified him. He was going to tell her he loved her as they danced, take her in his arms and kiss her to try and express how sorry he was. And just when he thought she wanted him too, Kaydel had cut in, pulling him away from her.

As he danced with Kaydel she had walked away. He’d seen the tears in her eyes after Kaydel had kissed him, only to discover there was truly no spark between them. 

Now he stood with Kaydel and his parents, silent as they discussed wedding details. He looked around, searching for Rey, but she was nowhere in sight. She had gone without saying goodbye, leaving perhaps forever and taking his heart with her. Ben refused to cry, especially in front of so many people. “Please, excuse me,” he mumbled before hurriedly breaking away from Kaydel. His parents called after him as he walked away. He needed air, he needed to escape this crowded room, he needed Rey. 

Moving in the direction of the balcony, Ben’s steps didn’t falter, each step another step further away from the nightmare that this ball had become. When he placed his hand on the handle of the balcony door, an object hit his foot. 

Looking down, a look of curiosity spread across his face when he saw it was an apple with a single bite taken out of it. Picking it up, his eyes scanned across it as he wondered where it came from. His eyes moved across the room, there was no way it could’ve come from the ballroom itself, it must have fallen down the staircase. Maybe a waiter dropped it on the way to the banquet hall. Just as he was about to leave to put it in the bin, a shout filled the room.

“Somebody help me, please!” came Sir Hux’s voice.

Ben looked up to see the man standing at the top of the staircase, his voice laced with worry and upset. Ben realised the cause of his upset immediately. In Hux’s arms was Rey, deathly still with her eyes closed.

With the apple still in his hand, Ben ran across the ballroom and bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time. Two guards appeared with a sofa that usually sat in one of the corridors. They put it down at the top of the steps and Hux lay her down as Ben finally reached her side.

“Rey,” he breathed, his hand stroking along her hair. The steady rise and fall assured him that she was alive but other than that she was still, her face void of all emotion. “What happened?” Ben asked, looking up. 

Hux was standing on the other side of the sofa, a panicked expression across his face, “I don’t know, I found her like this,” he explained.

“What’s going on here?” Leia demanded, coming up the stairs with Han and Kaydel walking along beside her. Silence fell over the ballroom. 

“Ben, your hand.” Came Kaydel’s voice. He gave her a quizzical look before looking down at the hand that still held the apple. The juice was running across his fingers as the colour of his hand darkened…

“It’s poisonous,” said Hux, “And a bite has been taken out of it.”

Ben looked at the apple, then at Rey. From the way his hand looked, it was a deadly poison. He dropped the apple, wiping the juice onto his trousers as his hand slowly went back to normal.

His beautiful Rey, trapped in a curse just as he had been. Tears filled his eyes and he looked up at Hux, “What do we do? We have to help her.” Hux asked, looking around frantically.

“I don’t know,” said Ben, “How do you break a curse like this?”

A memory came to the for the front of his mind, Rey had broken his curse. 

_ “So how did you break the curse exactly?” Ben asked as they came closer to the castle. _

_ “Well I kissed you and you woke up,” Rey said simply as if it was obvious. _

“A kiss,” he said softly, “That’s how Rey woke me from my curse,”

Hux looked up at him before nodding slowly. Ben got to his feet and stepped away from Rey, “You know her better than any of us,” he said, gesturing for Hux to take his place. 

Hux inhaled sharply but knelt down in the place Ben had knelt a few moments before. A hand gripped his shoulder and Ben looked back to see his father standing behind him, supporting him. 

The silent ballroom watched in anticipation as Hux leaned down, closing the distance between him and Rey, pressing his lips to her own. Ben’s heart was pounding furiously against his chest and he fought the urge to demand Hux stop immediately, despite the severity of the situation. It dawned on him that this was how Rey must have felt when she watched Kaydel kiss him.

Ben held his breath as Hux pulled away, all eyes focused on Rey. Nothing. Hux kissed her once again but still, Rey’s body refused to respond.

“It’s not working!” Hux exclaimed desperately, looking to Ben. 

Suddenly, a loud cackle filled the quiet ballroom which was shortly followed by the warm glow of the fires that had been lighting the room turning a cool blue, resulting in an eerie darkness washing over the room. 

Ben watched in shock as a figure appeared before them.

King Sheev Palpatine was standing with an evil smirk spread across his face. “Ah Prince Benjamin, how lovely to see you again,” his eyes drifted to the King and Queen, “And your parents of course, it’s been too long.” 

Ben tensed as Palpatine took a step forward, looking down at his granddaughter, “Oh dear, what happened here?” he asked, resting his wrinkly hand upon Rey’s cheek.

“Don’t touch her.” Ben said through gritted teeth. 

Palpatine looked up at him, “She’s my granddaughter, do you really think I would do anything to hurt her?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Ben spat back. 

Palpatine’s hand left Rey’s cheek and he moved away from her, slowly approaching Ben, “I should have you arrested for saying something like that to a king,” 

“You’re not a king here.” Leia barked, her eyes blazing as she stormed over to him, “I suggest you leave this instant.” Ben’s mother stood with her hands crossed over her chest and Ben felt a sense of pride as he watched her stand up to this monster.

Another laugh came from Palpatine as he shrugged, “Well then you will never know…” he said as he walked away. It clicked with Ben immediately and he swung at Palpatine as he passed him, crashing him against the wall with raging eyes.

“How dare you?” exclaimed Palpatine, “I suggest you get your hands off me immediately.”

“What did you do to her?!” Ben demanded, pinning Palpatine to the stone by the shoulders. 

Palpatine cackled, “Who would have thought even I could make an apple so irresistible?”

“Enough games! Tell me now!” A guard came up beside Ben, offering assistance. He reluctantly allowed them to do so and watched as they held Palpatine with a sword at his throat.

“Why? Is it because your pathetic kiss didn’t work?” answered Palpatine, “Well boy let me tell you something, she won’t be waking anytime soon.”

“You poisoned her,” Ben said slowly. He moved back to Rey, sinking onto his knees in front of the sofa, “Your own granddaughter.” 

“Your family took everything from me, it was about time I returned the favour.” Palpatine said bitterly.

“By killing your granddaughter?” Han questioned. 

Palpatine smiled, laughing as the group sent him looks of horror and disgust. “The girl means nothing to me, she is simply a burden I’ve had to deal with for the past nineteen years.” He spoke with such certainty that it sent a chill down Ben’s spine, the man’s cruelty making him feel physically ill, “Maybe today she is finally proving that she can be partly useful, watching you and your family suffer will make the last nineteen years worth every second. She’s a foolish girl, always chasing people such as yourselves when she could have the power and strength I possess.” 

The reality of Rey’s situation came crashing down on him. She really did have no one, she had been so alone in that castle. Even with all the arguments and disagreements with his parents, at least they still loved him. To Palpatine, Rey was merely a tool, she was nothing, someone who could be thrown away without a second thought.

But Rey was far from nothing, to him she was everything.

Ben shook his head at Palpatine’s words, his anger dissipating as he looked down at Rey, “No, she isn’t, she’s the smartest and kindest girl I know,” he said, stroking her soft hair. Ben looked up at him, “Nothing you do will ever change that. You tried to break her, to mold her into a monster but failed. She possesses more care and compassion in her finger than you will ever have in your whole body and that is worth more than any power you can offer.”

Palpatine raised his eyebrow, “You are just as weak as your grandfather, swayed by something as ridiculous as love,” he paused as the sound of the grandfather clock’s chimes filled the room, signifying the time drawing close to midnight. “Besides, you're too late now, I’ve won,” he cackled, “When the clock strikes twelve, she’ll be dead.” 

Ben shook his head, “No, there must be some other way!” He said looking frantically around the room. Palpatine couldn’t win, he refused to allow him the satisfaction. The world needed Rey, it needed her compassion and kindness to heal the wounds left by Palpatine.

“There is!”

Ben looked in surprise and Kaydel stepped forward. “It’s not just any kiss that will break the curse,” her eyes met Ben’s, “It’s true love’s kiss.”

All eyes were on Ben, “B-but it can’t be me,” he stammered. 

Kaydel gave him a sad smile, “I think you and I both know the truth, Ben, kiss her.” Hux looked at him with sad eyes as the clock moved closer to midnight.

Ben nodded slowly before looking down at Rey’s motionless face, “Please, don’t leave me,” he whispered. Taking her in his arms, Ben gently caressed her cheeks before leaning closer to her.

As the clock reached midnight, loud chimes filled the room, Ben brushed his lips against Rey’s. He kissed her softly before pulling away to look down at her. Once again he held his breath in anticipation, he couldn’t lose her…

* * *

Rey gasped, waking suddenly, the feeling of a kiss ghosting her lips. She opened her eyes to see Ben. He had kissed her, awoken her in the same way she had. A look of relief washed over his face as a small smile quirked her lips, “You found me,” she breathed.

Without hesitation, she closed the space between them and kissed him. He returned her kiss as the room around them burst into applause. But a loud yell interrupted their moment.

“NO!” her grandfather exclaimed angrily. Rey pulled away from Ben and they watched as Palpatine pushed out of the hold the guard had on him, snatching away his sword. Ben pulled Rey from the sofa, forcing her behind him as Palpatine walked towards them.

“True love’s kiss? How pitiful,” said Palpatine as he walked past them. He took confident steps down to the centre of the ballroom. The crowd scattered, moving away from him as he raised his sword.

Grabbing Hux’s sword, Rey pushed past Ben, slipping off the ridiculous glass slippers before storming down the staircase to her grandfather. Raising her sword, she shot him a glare, “How could you?” she said through gritted teeth.

Palpatine laughed and they slowly began to circle each other, pointing their swords menacingly at each other. “How could I? Well, let me explain something to you, Rey,” She held her breath, waiting for his next attack as he began to explain.

“The day my son married your pathetic mother was the day I lost everything. Love made him weak and turned his heart. He refused to follow my orders, disobeying me directly. He was no good to me anymore, he would ruin everything I created when he became King. So naturally, I had to do something about it. I killed your parents.”

Rey let out a scream and moved to attack, her sword coming into contact with her grandfather’s as anger raged through her. After all this time, it was him. Her life’s pain was his doing, he had taken everything from her. With a cold glare in her eyes, Rey attacked him, moving quickly in an attempt to catch him off guard. 

Palpatine blocked her each time, with a surprising ease for a man of his age. “Would you like to know the flaw in my plan, Rey?” he asked, pushing back and causing Rey to stumble away from him.

“What?” Rey spat.

“You, of course,” said Palpatine, “I thought my problems were over once I had terminated your parents, but no. Their perfect Princess was still alive. I was kind enough to take you in, to educate and feed you. But it seems as though it wasn’t enough, you always wanted more even after I’d given you everything. Especially when he arrived.” Palpatine pointed his sword in Ben’s direction. 

Rey stood protectively in front of Ben, “You gave me a life of pain, you abandoned me when all I wanted was to be loved,” she said quietly, her voice breaking, “You gave me a childhood devoid of love and affection, I was your own granddaughter and you tried to kill me.”

“Love is weak, I was making you stronger,” said Palpatine, meeting her sword with his own and advancing. Rey tried her best to keep up, her dress slowing her down as she fought.

“Love isn’t weak and it’s more powerful than you will ever be!” summoning all her strength, Rey pushed back against her grandfather’s blade, forcing his knees as he fell to the ground. 

His sword fell from his grip and Rey pointed her weapon down at him, “It’s over.” She said firmly. Palpatine nodded slowly and she turned her back on him to face Ben.

“No! Rey, look out!” Ben shouted. 

Rey turned but she felt it before she saw it. Forks of lightning flew from Palpatine’s fingers, colliding with her chest. The pain was unimaginable, so much worse than her grandfather’s usual punishments. She fell to the ground as wave after wave of lightning hit her. Around her, the crowd screamed in fear and in the corner of her eye she noticed Ben jump in front of her, taking the hits. 

Palpatine formed a wall around the three of them, preventing anyone from helping Rey and Ben as they took his attacks side by side. Guards alongside King Han moved towards it, trying to push against the transparent blue, only to be held back by the electric shocks it sent through their bodies when they came into contact with it.

She let out a groan as she watched Palpatine attack Ben. Her Ben. She couldn’t let this happen, but she was so tired. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a second…

In the distance, she could hear Ben’s screams of pain as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt powerless, it was no use. They had lost. Palpatine had won.

Closing her eyes, Rey took deep breaths. 

_ Rey _

A strange voice spoke in her head.

_ Rey, you can’t give up. _

“Papa?” Rey whispered.

_ Don’t let him win Rey, you are so strong, don’t let him win. _

“Mama?” 

Her parent’s voices were clear in her mind. Deep down she knew they were merely a memory. They weren’t really at her side to support her, Palpatine had taken them from her. Giving up now would be so easy, she was alone. If she died now she could be with her parents, she wouldn’t be alone if she had them.

_ You’re not alone.  _

Ben, that was Ben’s voice in her head. With Ben, she wasn’t alone. He’d rescued her, she’d rescued him and she couldn’t give up now. Not when they still had a chance. 

Rey opened her eyes and slowly sat up, getting to her feet. Ben’s form was crumpled on the floor next to her and Palpatine was laughing menacingly as he caused havoc, terrifying the crowd. Han and Leia were watching them with sad eyes, the hurt and fear visible on both their faces. Holding his wife in his arms, Han allowed Leia to be afraid, just this once.

Sinking to her knees next to him, Rey helped Ben to sit up, holding onto his hand. “Are you okay?” she whispered softly, brushing his hair away from his face. She was relived that Palpatine was distracted, after having stopped his torture to watch in satisfaction as they suffered.

Ben cupped her cheeks, his worried eyes searching for any signs that she was hurt, “Did he hurt you?” He asked.

Rey shook her head, “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she said with a small smile, “Now listen to me, as soon as the barrier comes down I need you to run-”

“No, I’m not leaving without you,” Ben argued, interrupting her. 

“That’s not a choice I can let you make,” she said. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss to his lips, stretching her hand out behind him. A power she never knew she could possess moved through her veins and Rey watched in shock as bright golden light flew from her fingertips. The beams collided with Palpatine’s barrier and briefly broke it. In the split second she was given, Rey pushed Ben through before they were forcefully separated when the barrier came back down.

“What did you do?” Ben exclaimed, throwing his fist against the barrier and wincing as it shocked him. 

“When I was locked away in that castle I did a lot of reading. I read so many stories where the Prince saved the Princess in the end, I think it’s time to change that ending,” she said quickly, knowing Palpatine was seconds away from moving to attack. Rey offered Ben a small smile.

“Rey, please don’t do this, we’ll find another way,” Ben begged, this time throwing both fists against the wall. 

“I’ll always be with you,” she said with finality. She moved away from the barrier, ignoring Ben’s shouts as she approached her grandfather. 

Palpatine turned and glared at her, “And still you persist, you will never defeat me, Rey. I am all-powerful.” he said as lighting flew from his fingertips.

Rey’s hands flew out in front of her to ward off his attack, “And I am Rey, just Rey.” Golden light flew from her fingertips, colliding with her grandfather’s forks of lightning. Using all her strength, she pushed against him, her golden light pushing back his lightning until he was screaming out in anguish. 

As her golden light met his fingertips, Rey watched in shock as Palpatine slowly began to disintegrate, his skin peeling from his face as her power broke him. 

Never again would he bring pain upon the innocent. His time was up and now his reign of tyranny would come to an end. With one final push, Rey sent hurtling light towards him. It collided with his chest and he lost control of his powers; the barriers around them came down as what remained of him fell to the floor before disappearing completely, leaving behind only a dark cloak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!   
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends in happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end! I have loved this writing this story and sharing it with all of you, every comment you have left has brought a smile to my face and made thing during these unprecedented times so much easier to cope with. 
> 
> Thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) your help has been amazing and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done to help me with this fic.
> 
> Thank you reylo_prompts on Twitter for inspiring me to write this fic, without your prompt I probably wouldn't have written this.
> 
> And of course thank you to my idiot best friend, [TheBloodOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange) you're annoying as hell but you always support me with all my crazy stories and inspire me to write.
> 
> I'll shut up now, thank you again for everything, lovely readers and I hope you enjoy the ending to The Missing Prince of Alderaan x

Queen Rey Palpatine of Coruscant was exhausted. She was slumped on her throne, her uncomfortable heels had been kicked off and were on the floor in front of her. She had pulled her hair out and her tiara was on a table next to her. She looked very un-ladylike. But that was okay now, no one was here to tell her off or scold her anymore. There was no one to punish her when she made a mistake or did something her own way. 

After the death of her grandfather, Rey had taken her place as Queen. She had only been ruling for a month now but already she noticed a change in the kingdom. Her people were happy, she had started programs to help the less fortunate members of society. Temporary shelters were set up for the homeless to house those in need whilst Rey and her counsel discussed more permanent solutions to tackle poverty in the Kingdom. 

Taking the throne had been terrifying but after a conversation with Queen Leia, Rey was confident she could rectify the issues in her kingdom and rule with fairness and compassion. One of her first jobs was rebuilding an alliance with Alderaan, Leia (who had insisted Rey call her by her first name) had been quick to agree and Rey liked to believe that it was the beginning of a powerful friendship with the neighbouring kingdom. 

There had already been several occasions where Leia had invited her to visit Alderaan. Each time Rey had politely declined, she and Ben needed some time apart, the events during the ball had taken an emotional toll on both of them. Leia had informed her that he and Kaydel had called off their engagement. Rey was surprised to learn that it had been Kaydel who had made the decision. She sympathised with her, Kaydel had been nothing but kind to her. Maybe she and Ben weren’t a perfect match, but it didn’t mean that Kaydel deserved this. Although, after inviting Kaydel to tea, she had informed Rey that she was searching for true love and couldn’t possibly take away Ben from his. 

She hadn’t seen him since the ball, and she desperately wanted to. During particularly arduous meetings, her mind would wander to Ben. This would result in her smiling like a goof and earning strange looks from the members of her counsel. 

It was on days like this, long and hard ones when she missed him the most. She wanted to be in his arms again, tell him how much she loves him. Maybe even live happily ever after with him like they do in the fairytales.

“Your majesty?” 

Rey looked up to see Hux standing in the doorway.

Her first official act as Queen was making him Chief Royal Advisor, which in her eyes meant “Chief Best Friend who is always ready for a chat and helps with the paperwork and stuff.” Ever since that crown had been placed on her head, he had been teasing her about it. Calling her things like “Your grace” or “Your majesty.” On one occasion he had even called her “My most beloved Queen” which had earned him a playful slap. 

On bad days Hux made her smile, they would sit in the garden and talk when she had a moment to spare. Rey was keen to offer him advice on how to approach Poe Dameron, a rather attractive guard from Alderaan who worked for the Queen directly which meant he often came with Leia on her visits to Coruscant. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Rey mumbled as Hux entered the throne room. 

“I hate to inform you that it is your title,” said Hux.

Rey rolled her eyes, “This better be important, Hux, otherwise I’ll demote you,” 

Hux laughed, “You wouldn’t last two minutes,” he joked. 

Rey raised an eyebrow, giving him what he described to be the “unimpressed queen look”. “Would you like to test that theory?” she challenged. 

Hux shook his head, “Maybe another time your majesty, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you,”

“It’s after seven o’clock and they haven’t scheduled a meeting so you’ll have to ask them to come back tomorrow,” said Rey, crossing her arms over her chest with her head held high.

A smirk spread across Hux’s face, “I hope that one day you will forgive me for disobeying you, your majesty.” He turned and walked out of the room, “I’ll send them in,” he called back over his shoulder.

“Hux!” Rey exclaimed angrily, she really did not look presentable to see anyone at the moment. 

As she fumbled to sort out her hair and kick her shoes out of sight, someone entered the room and spoke, “Excuse me, your majesty, I apologise for wishing to speak with you at this hour, I was unaware that you had prior engagements.”

Rey’s head turned rapidly and she caught sight of Prince Benjamin standing before her. “Oh no it’s fine,” she cleared her throat awkwardly, “I mean- you needn’t worry yourself, your highness, please continue.” 

She sat up straight, her hands placed gracefully in her lap as Ben took a few steps forward with hands clasped behind his back, “I came across something in my ballroom which I believe belongs to you, your majesty.” He said. 

He pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal one of the glass slippers she had worn to the ball, “Does this belong to you? I believe you are the only woman strong enough to wear something made from something as precious glass.”

Rey blushed before nodding slowly, “Yes, it does indeed belong to me.” She said softly. 

Ben bent down on one knee, holding the shoe forward, “May I?” He asked. 

Rey smiled before poking her barefoot out from under her skirt. Taking her foot with gentle hands, Ben slipped the shoe onto her foot before looking up at her, “It’s a perfect fit.”

He moved away from the throne, taking a few steps back so he was now standing a few feet away from her. “Will that be all, Prince Benjamin?” Rey asked, trying her best to keep her formal tone despite the traitorous smile slowly making an appearance. 

Ben shook his head, “I am afraid I have a dilemma, your majesty,” 

Rey raised an eyebrow, “And what dilemma is that, your highness?”

“I am in love with the Queen of Coruscant, I am here to enquire whether or not she feels the same way about me,” he said, his gaze never leaving her own.

Rey’s heart jumped in her chest. Ben loved her, he was kneeling before her and declaring it openly. He looked up at her expectantly, nervously biting his lip. It would be cruel to leave him with such uncertainty. 

A bright smile broke across her face, “I can tell you now that she certainly feels the same way about you, sir.”

Ben let out a chuckle, smiling like a goof. Rey leapt up from her throne and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. 

They looked into each other’s eyes as Ben whispered softly, “I love you, my knight in shining armour.” 

Rey leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against his own before she spoke, “And I love you, my  damoiseau  in distress.” 

Ben laughed once again and Rey cut him off with a kiss. He held her in his arms, pouring everything he felt into the kiss before gently pulling back and resting his forehead against her own. 

Maybe fairy tales weren’t a load of nonsense, because it seemed as though their story would definitely end in happily ever after.

“Marry me?” he asked hesitantly.

Rey smiled, “Yeah, why not?”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I could write an essay on everything that inspired me to write this story, but I'll keep it short. 
> 
> This story was largely inspired by the fairytales and stories I watched and read as a child, if you spotted them then I congratulate you. I've said it a lot, but thank you for taking the time to read this story, I loved sharing it with you and giving Rey and Ben the happily ever after they deserved.
> 
> Come and say hi on social media:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
